A Thousand Miles
by missy paige
Summary: All four sisters, living together in their younger years. Prue and Piper trying to raise Phoebe and little Paige on their own in a wiccan household. Everything is going smoothly and they couldn’t be happier,until...
1. Just Another Day?

A Thousand Miles

Summary: All four sisters, living together in their younger years. Prue and Piper trying to raise Phoebe and little Paige on their own in a wiccan household. Everything is going smoothly and they couldn't be happier, or is it?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED NOR DO I OWN ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS:)

Author's Note: I kinda mixed up their ages so there is a big age gap between piper and phoebe! 

Prue is 20

Piper is 17

Phoebe is 9

Paige is 5

Chapter 1: Just another day.

It was a day like any other for the residents of the Halliwell Manor. Prue, the oldest, motherly figure inhabitant of the house was at work. Piper the second eldest of the four sisters was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her sisters. They all loved when Piper cooked, because she was the only one who actually could cook.

Throwing her long dark hair over her shoulder she continued to prepare the food that was until the ingredients she was about to add to the soup suddenly disappeared in a haze of blue and white lights. In any other household this would be considered extremely un-natural, but not in the Halliwell house. Piper looked confused at first when the ingredients disappeared but then her confused expression suddenly changed to one of exasperation with a slight smirk.

"Paige Halliwell! You get your butt down here this instant!" yelled the dark haired girl.

Then suddenly the youngest inhabitant of the Halliwell household appeared in front of her slightly pissed off older sister.

Piper looked down at her strawberry blonde haired sister and for a brief moment she thought about forgiving her and telling her to go and play, but instead she turned on her stern voice.

"Now can you tell me where the ingredients to the soup might have orbed to or will I have to ask another telekinetic whitelighter? Oh wait there isn't one!" Piper said sarcastically.

Paige looked down at her feet ashamed. Piper was about to start telling her off again when she heard a muffled giggle coming from the staircase. Piper walked to the foot of the staircase and saw the retreating back of her second youngest sister Phoebe.

"Phoebe Halliwell, don't make me freeze you ass!" yelled Piper.

She loved using her powers as an excuse to scare her little sisters. Slowly the young brown haired girl turned round and made her way down stairs and stood beside her little sister Paige. Piper looked at her two younger siblings. Both of them were very similar in looks and personality.

"Ok now Phoebe I know you had something to do with this too. Paige, did Phoebe tell you to do this?" asked Piper kneeling down so she was eye-level with her youngest sister.

Paige slowly looked at Phoebe who was frantically shaking her head and mouthing the word 'no'!

Paige looked back at Piper and replied quietly, "no", said Paige in a whisper like voice.

Piper knew Phoebe had something to do with it, and she knew that Paige would never rat out Phoebe. Piper gave Phoebe an I-know-you-had-something-to-do-with-it look before turning her attention back to Paige who almost looked on the verge of tears.

"Well ok just don't do it again or I'll have to tell Prue", said Piper in a caring voice.

Paige nodded her head vigorously before Phoebe grabbed her hand and they both ran up the stairs giggling. Piper chuckled and rolled her eyes at her two cute little sisters before turning her attention back to preparing the ingredients that had suddenly just orbed back onto the counter.

Phoebe and Paige burst into the room they shared giggling wildly.

" That was fun! What can we do now?" said Phoebe as she jumped onto her bed.

"Erm… I dunno anything that doesn't get me into trouble with Piper. She was mad at me." Paige said sadly.

Phoebe noticed this and went to comfort her baby sister. Phoebe felt that when Paige was sad, she was sad. It was a sister thing she only felt with Paige.

"Hey Paigey don't worry. She'll get over it. On the plus side you saved my butt! And I'm totally thankful! "said Phoebe giving her little sister a quick kiss on the cheek to show her she meant what she said.

Paige smiled thankfully at her big sister; she always knew how to cheer her up.

"Thought of anything to do yet?" Phoebe asked Paige. Paige was about to reply when a voice interrupted them.

"How about helping me and Piper set the table" came the voice of their oldest sister Prudence Halliwell.

"Prue!" cried Paige as she ran up to Prue and gave her a hug. Prue laughed as she picked up her baby sister.

"Hey Paigey. How was your day?" asked Prue.

Paige wasted no time in telling Prue all about her day and how she seen a bird being eaten by a cat.

"It was so cool Prue there was blood everywhere!" cried Phoebe.

"On that lovely note, dinner is ready." Piper said sarcastically.

Dinner went well for the four sisters apart from when Paige and Phoebe attempted to start a food fight. After the girls finished clearing up, they all went into the living room and watched some T.V. there was, of course, a massive argument about what they would watch. Once they had settled on watching a programme they all watched it in peace. Prue had Paige curled up next to her asleep and then Phoebe next to Paige and Piper with her arm around Phoebe.

'Just another day' thought Prue happily. When the programme finished Prue decided it was time for Paige and Phoebe's bed time.

"But I'm not even tired!" argued Phoebe, but as soon as the words had escaped her mouth she failed at stifling a yawn.

"Come on kiddo time for bed!" said Piper leading Phoebe up to her bed while Prue carried a sleeping Paige upstairs. While Prue was lying Paige down onto her bed she noticed that her little sister had a very high temperature and was sweating slightly. Prue felt her baby sister's forehead concern written all over her face.

"Piper could you come here a second?" said to her younger sister who was across the room tucking in a very tired Phoebe.

"Sure what's' up?" said the dark haired girl as she made her was over to beside Paige's bed.

"I think Paige has a fever. She's burning up." Prue said worriedly.

Piper rested her hand lightly on Paige's forehead and almost whipped it back due to the heat coming off of her baby sister's body.

"You think we should wake her up?" asked Piper concerned. Prue thought for a moment as she ran her hand through her hair, she often done this when she was worried or was thinking. Right now she was both.

"No. We should let her sleep, we'll check on her through the night." Said the worried older sister as both sisters left the room. The two sisters descended the stairs,

"So you didn't notice anything different about her at all today?" Prue asked Piper when they were both seated in the kitchen. Piper went over and poured Prue and herself a cup of coffee.

"No she was her mischievous little self all day." Piper said as she handed Prue a cup.

"Yeah she seemed fine when I got home." Prue said confused.

They shrugged it off as a 24 hour bug and Prue was asking Piper how her boyfriend Leo was. Piper was about to answer her sister's question when she heard a scream coming from her younger sister's room. Prue and Piper bolted up the stairs and expected to see a demon of some sort when they opened the bedroom door.

What they saw was worse. Phoebe was standing beside Paige's bed crying and Paige's body was thrashing about her bed. She was having a seizure.

Prue gasped and ran to her baby sister's side while Piper ran to Phoebe's side and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh she's gonna be ok sweetie don't worry shh." Said Piper trying to comfort Phoebe and trying to reassure herself at the same time.

Prue knew that she shouldn't touch or move Paige so she just made sure that she wasn't going to harm herself while her body was convulsing.

"Call an ambulance! Quick!" Prue screamed, tears starting to run down her cheeks.


	2. We'll Make It Through

Chapter 2: We'll make it through

Prue rode with her baby sister in the ambulance to the hospital while Piper and Phoebe followed in Piper's jeep.

'What is happening?' Prue kept thought as her sister was wheeled into the emergency room, doctors and nurses rushing alongside Paige.

Prue was told to wait in the family room until they were done examining Paige. Prue walked into the deserted family room and broke down in one of the soft chairs crying her eyes out. Two minutes later a frantic looking Piper and a very distressed looking Phoebe entered the room and immediately enveloped Prue in a large and well needed hug.

The three sisters remained like this for ten minutes, eagerly awaiting news of their baby sister's condition.

Hours passed before a middle-aged doctor entered the room. The three girls jumped to their feet when they heard someone entering the room. The doctor looked to the three girls with caring eyes.

"Which one of you is Prue Halliwell?" he asked looking between Prue and Piper. Prue answered him immediately,

"That's me" she said anxiously. The doctor looked at Prue and began to tell her of Paige's condition.

"Well, we're running a number of tests to tell us what the cause of yours sisters seizure. We should have the results possibly by tonight, if not, then tomorrow morning. Right now she's awake but a little frightened" The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" came the small voice of Phoebe. The doctor looked down at the tearstained face of the young girl and smiled sympathetically.

"Of course you can, I'll take you to her." The doctor motioned for the three girls to follow him down the long corridor. Phoebe rushed ahead, eager to see her little sister.

The doctor stopped at a room and opened the door, signaling for the sisters to go on in.

Prue took a large breath before entering the room, remembering the scene when she had entered her baby sister's room earlier.

Paige was awake and sitting up in bed waiting for her sisters to come and get her.

"Paige!" cried Phoebe running over and jumping on the bed giving her sister a huge hug soon joined by Piper and Prue.

"You had us so worried." Said Piper, wiping away a stray tear.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that again okay." Said Prue who was also wiping away a few fallen tears, she had to stay strong in front of her sisters.

"I'm sorry" said Paige who seemed to have calmed down when she seen her sisters.

Piper ruffled her little sister's hair in a comforting way,

"So how are you felling?" she asked soothingly.

"I'm okay. Just a little sleepy." She replied yawning.

The rest of the night was spent in the hospital, none of the sisters wanting to leave Paige alone, the doctor allowed them to stay with Paige so that she settled down. Phoebe sat beside Paige on the bed with a protective arm wrapped around her little sister. Prue and Piper pulled a chair up beside Paige while they watched their sisters' fall asleep on the bed.

"How did this happen?" Prue said as she stared out into space. "I mean everything was fine this morning. I should have done something earlier. I noticed her temperature and I didn't do anything." Prue's eyes started to fill with tears as she started to ramble.

"Shh honey it wasn't your fault. You handled the situation better than anyone could. It wasn't your fault." Piper said trying to calm her older sister down.

"I'm the oldest Pipe, I'm supposed to look after you all" Prue said letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Prue, you have done an amazing job taking care of us, and we are so grateful for that. So don't you dare say that your not looking after us properly." Said Piper, succeeding in calming her older sister down.

"Thanks Pipe, I love you." Said Prue wiping away her tears.

"I love you too Prue." Said Piper enveloping her big sister in a loving hug.

Prue opened her eyes to find Phoebe and Paige awake sitting up in the bed laughing at Piper leaning onto her shoulder snoring a little too loud. Prue couldn't help but laugh at her sister but decided to wake her up to save her further embarrassment.

"Huh? What happened to my sandwich?" Piper asked obviously still not fully awake.

This comment caused mass hysteria between the three fully awake sisters, but soon stopped when Paige went into a painful fit of coughs. Prue rushed to her baby sister's side closely followed by the now fully awake Piper.

"Its okay sweetie, your okay. Calm down. Shhh, that's a good girl. You okay?" Prue asked her little sister when the coughing had passed.

Paige looked at Prue and nodded slowly. "What's wrong with me Prue?" asked Paige as Prue pulled her into a tight embrace, Phoebe lightly rubbing Paige's back. She had seen Prue do this whenever someone started to cough.

Prue continued to hold her baby sister while she answered so that she couldn't see the worry on her big sisters face. Unfortunately Phoebe had seen it, and it scared her.

"I don't know sweetie but everything's going to be okay I promise." Prue answered her little sister's question after a moment of hesitation.

Just as Prue let go of Paige, the doctor from the night before entered the room.

"Hello there Paige, how are you feeling today?" asked the dark haired doctor.

"I'm okay, just a little sleepy." Answered the small girl.

The doctor checked the chart at the bottom of Paige's bed before asking.

"If I could have a word please, outside?" he asked Prue and Piper gently.

Prue and Piper both nodded and went to follow the doctor. Phoebe also went to follow the doctor.

"Sweetie, maybe it's best you stay with Paige and kept her company?" Piper asked Phoebe, not wanting her to hear what the doctor had to say. By the look on his face, it wasn't good.

Phoebe nodded slowly before turning back and jumping up beside Paige once again.

Once Piper had shut the door behind her, the doctor looked to the two sisters sympathetically.

"We got the results back for Paige's blood tests. I'm afraid the results show that her red blood cells aren't fully developed. This shows clear signs of AML. So..."

"Wait, what's AML?" interrupted Prue, not really understanding what the doctor was saying.

The doctor looked between the two sisters before replying,

"It stands for acute myelogenous leukemia."

Prue stared at the doctor and Piper let out a small gasp.

"Leukemia?" Prue asked in disbelief. Her baby sister had cancer. She felt Piper grip onto her hand. She looked at Piper who was looking at the floor with tears running down her cheeks. Prue was still waiting for the news to sink in.

She looked through the window and into the room where Paige and Phoebe sat giggling. Phoebe looked up and saw the pain in Prue's eyes. An overwhelming feeling of fear swept over her as she looked deep into her older sisters eyes. She looked back down at Paige who was attempting to read the chart the doctor was looking at earlier, clearly not understanding one word of it as she could barely even read.

"Phoebe? What's wrong?" Paige asked noticing the sadness in her sister's eyes.

Phoebe never got a chance to answer as Piper and Prue walked into the room still holding hands. Paige looked from Phoebe to her two sisters who had entered the room. Both looking like they'd seen a ghost. Piper still had tears running down her cheek and was trying not to make eye contact with her. They walked over and sat beside Paige's bed.

"What did the doctor say?" Phoebe was first to speak, she wanted to know what had made her two strong sisters become almost ghost-like.

Prue didn't know how she was going to tell them. She looked into her baby sisters bright sparkling eyes and allowed a small tear to escape behind the barricade she knew would eventually collapse.

"Sweetie, do you remember that movie we watched a couple of weeks ago, about the girl who got sick?" Prue asked trying to make Paige understand.

"Yes." Paige answered, vaguely remembering the movie.

"Do you remember what was wrong with her?" Prue asked.

Paige struggled to remember what was wrong with the girl in the movie. She was about to give in when Phoebe answered from beside her,

"Leukemia." Phoebe said staring off into space before getting off the bed and running out the door.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled chasing after her distraught little sister. Piper reached Phoebe and pulled her into a hug kneeling down to Phoebe's height. Phoebe sobbed uncontrollably into her sister's shoulder.

"I…Is…Pa…Paige gonna… d…die?" she sobbed harder.

Piper pulled back and looked at her sister in the eyes.

"No sweetie, I promise nothing is going to happen to her." Piper said trying to soothe her little sister.

"But the girl in… in the movie…" Phoebe sobbed.

"Look at me Phoebe; we have to be strong for Paige. You're her big sister. She needs you right now. We need to stick together. I promise we'll make it through this. Together. Okay?" Piper said trying to calm down Phoebe and make her understand.

Paige looked at her sister run out the room closely followed by Piper. She looked at Prue who was letting tears run freely down her cheeks. She was trying to remember the end of the movie Prue was talking about.

Suddenly she remembered, the girl went away, just like mommy.

"Prue, am I gonna leave like mommy did?" Paige asked Prue, scared of what the answer might be.

Prue let out a small sob "Of course not sweetie, I'm gonna look after you so you wont have to leave okay?" Prue said in between sobs.

She got up and gave Paige a warm hug, not wanting to let go of her baby sister ever again.

Paige looked over to the door and noticed Phoebe clutching onto Piper's hand with tears running down her face.

Phoebe slowly made her way over to her little sister, stopping at the side of her bed before she pulled Paige into one of their special hugs where none of them would let go for almost ten minutes. Before letting go she gave her baby sister a kiss on the cheek before getting onto the bed beside her wrapping a protective arm around her little sister again.

It wasn't long before the two worn out young girls drifted off to sleep. Holding onto one another, none wanting to let go.

Piper looked at Prue with hope in her eyes,

"We'll make it through" she said giving her sister's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Prue rested her hand on top of Piper's.

"I know Pipe.I know" Prue said in a whisper like reply.

Silently they watched their two baby sisters sleep peacefully. Wondering what would be in store for them in the coming weeks.


	3. Coping

Chapter 3: Coping

Two days had passed until Paige was finally released from hospital. The sisters noticed that Paige had been very tired the past few days so they told her she had to stay in bed for as long as the doctor told them was necessary.

The doctor had given Paige options of treatment. Because she was a child, she wanted help from her sisters to make the decision. Prue and Piper made it their mission to look up on all the different types of treatment and which would be best for their baby sister.

Prue sat at the kitchen table searching for information on her laptop. Piper was trying to keep busy, because she knew that if she stopped, her thoughts would go back to her baby sister and how she could lose her.

Phoebe had been unusually quiet ever since the revelation of Paige's illness. Piper's words kept repeating at the back of her mind,

"We have to be strong for Paige. You're her big sister. She needs you right now."

Phoebe's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of small footsteps coming down the stairs. She glanced up from her position on the couch at the sight of her little sister at the foot of the staircase.

"Paige what are you doing out of bed? You heard what the doctor said, bed rest for at least two weeks!" Phoebe said getting up from the couch and walking over to the stairs.

Paige looked at Phoebe in bewilderment. "You sound like Prue and Piper." Smiled the younger sister.

Phoebe couldn't help but grin at her little sister's remark. She wanted to be a better big sister to Paige and Prue and Piper were the perfect role-models.

"Well that's because they're right. You're gonna make yourself sick if you don't rest." Phoebe said with her hands on her hips trying to look superior.

Paige giggled at the sight of her older sister trying to look threatening.

"I can't sleep. Its only 4 in the afternoon and I'm not tired anymore." Paige said pouting slightly.

Piper could hear voices coming from the hallway. 'That better not be Paige' she thought to herself.

"What, what do you think you're doing out of bed missy!" cried Piper as she entered the hallway.

Paige looked a little frightened that Piper was going to yell at her, and Phoebe could sense it.

"She can't sleep." Phoebe said in her little sister's defense.

Piper looked at her baby sister who looked so frightened and so young, it almost brought tears to Piper's eyes, but she quickly pushed them back. She couldn't break down, not in front of Paige.

"Well, why don't we all do something together, something that doesn't involve leaving the house? Any ideas?" Piper said trying to lighten the mood.

Phoebe wracked her brain for something they could all do together. "What about… a sleepover in our room?" squealed Phoebe looking pleased with herself for coming up with the idea.

Paige's face lit up with the thought of spending the whole night with just her sisters.

"Yey! Can I tell Prue?" asked Paige excitedly as she ran into the kitchen and jumped onto her oldest sister's lap.

"Prue guess what? We're all having a sleepover in mine and Phoebe's room tonight!" Paige said with a huge smile on her face.

Prue was about to tell her off for being out of bed, but when she seen the smile on her baby sister's face she didn't want to ruin it.

"Well in that case I better get some movies to watch." Prue said giving her sister a lingering warm hug.

Once everyone had gathered in Phoebe and Paige's room, Prue had came up with a handy spell that enlarged Phoebe's already king-size bed so that all four sisters could fit in it.

They all settled down to watch their favorite movie; Charlie's Angels. There were a few scene remakes played out by Phoebe and Piper. Prue and Paige couldn't help but laugh at their sisters, especially when Phoebe levitated and faked a matrix-style move on Piper who pretended to be hurt.

After the girls had settled down and the movie had finished they all ended up lying in each other's arms and braced each other's company and presence. Piper and Prue lay on the outside with Paige and Phoebe on the inside, all intertwined with each other. Paige was the first to break the silence.

"I love you guys." She said in a small voice.

Prue and Piper shared a look of sadness. Phoebe stared at Paige, she wanted to tell her little sister how much she loved her, but she didn't think it was possible; she loved her baby sister more than anything in the world. More than words could say. So she gave her a small kiss on the forehead and snuggled closer to her small form.

Piper stroked her baby sister's cheek with the utmost love and affection she could, while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Prue pulled her little sisters in as close as she could. How could she let this happen? She was only five years old for Christ's sake! Silently Prue looked up at the ceiling and said in a barely audible whisper,

"Help us mom." Before looking back at all her beautiful little sisters and joined them in their slumber.

Hours later, the youngest Halliwell wasn't having such a peaceful slumber, she was having a nightmare. Piper, as she was lying next to Paige felt her tossing. Piper instantly tried to wake her little sister.

"Paigey, shh it's alright, come on wake up." Cooed Piper quietly, not wanting to wake Prue or Phoebe.

Paige's teary eyes fluttered open and looked up into the caring eyes of her sister.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Piper asked her baby sister who was sobbing lightly into her shoulder.

Piper looked down at the little sister and was greeted with watery brown sparkling eyes gazing back at her.

"Did you have a nightmare? Huh is that it?" she asked the tiny form in her arms.

Paige sniffed loudly,

"uh huh" replied the small girl.

Piper pulled her adorable little sister in closer to her embrace.

"You wanna tell me about it ?" Piper asked cautiously.

Paige looked frightened at Piper's question and shook her head franticlly.

"Okay, but you know it helps to tell someone what the dream was about right, then you wont have that dream ever again." Piper said trying to get her little sister to open up.

Paige looked up at Piper and smiled, "Mommy used to tell me that." her smile quickly changed to more sobs.

Piper was a little taken aback by her little sister's comment but continued to try and calm her baby sister down.

"Shh it's okay baby, calm down you're alright. Is that what you're dream was about sweetie? Mom?" Piper asked while rubbing Paige's back soothingly.

Paige's sobbing subsided, she answered Piper's question by nodding her head and sniffing.

Piper's heart sank when she saw the sadness in her baby sister's eyes. Paige was young when their mother died, and no-one had really spoken to her about it, they didnt think she would understand. She knew that she was never coming back and she knew what happened when people die. Along the years Paige had come to understand these things on her own, she didnt need to learn from her sisters. Piper sometimes thought Paige was too young to understand what death was, it wasnt fair.

"I'm scared Piper." whispered Paige in a small voice.

Piper could feel the tears filling in her eyes, her little sister needed her help, but all she could do was lie and say everything would be okay.

"Oh sweetie. It's okay to be afraid. Everybody gets scared. Even the Almighty Prue." Piper said giggling slightly.

Paige's head whipped up in shock to look at Piper.

"She does?" Paige asked wide-eyed.

Piper chuckled slightly at her sister's expression of sheer horror and shock,

"Of course she does silly." Piper said grinning at her little sister.

"Like when?" Paige asked settling back down into Piper's warm embrace.

"Like when Phoebe stays out later than she should, when a certain little sister orbs off somewhere without telling her where she's going" Piper said tickling Paige in the ribcage slightly, causing Paige to giggle, "or when one her sisters gets hurt,or... sick", Piper said the last part quietly.

Paige looked over to Prue who was sleeping quite restlessly.

"Is that my fault?" Paige asked in regards to her eldest sister tossing slightly in her sleep.

Piper looked down at Paige, her heart breaking for her little sister.

"What? Of course its not, don't you ever blame yourself for any of this Paige. Do you hear me?" Piper said trying hard not to burst into tears.

Paige nodded her head slowly. Piper smiled weakly and kissed her sister on the top of her head.

"Now come on, I think you should get some sleep." Piper said smoothing the covers over her little sister.

"I cant. Will you sing to me Piper? Like mommy used to do?" Paige asked looking up at Piper.

Piper smiled, "If it'll put you to sleep, then okay."

Paige lay her head on Piper's cheast and listened to her sister's steady heartbeat while Piper ran her fingers through Paige's soft hair.

Softly, Piper began to sing.

"Baby mine, dont you cry.

Baby mine, dry you're eyes.

Rest you're head close to my heart never to part

Baby of mine.

Little one when you play

Dont you mind what they say.

Let those eyes sparkle and shine never a tear

Baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you,

they'd end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From you're head, down to you're toe's

You're not much goodness knows

But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be

Baby of mine

All of those people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From you're head, down to you're toe's

You're not much goodness knows

But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be

Baby of mine

Baby of mine."

Piper looked down to see her baby sister asleep, peacfully in her arms.

She also noticed that both her other sisters had settled down in their sleep and even had a slight smile on their face.

Smiling to herself, the last awake Halliwell drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. What About Magic?

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing, hope you're all enjoying the fic ;)**

**.elementbabe.- yes there will be a lil bit o kyle in the nxt comming chpters, as well as andy.**

**Well here's your next chapter :p Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: What About Magic?

Leo Wyatt orbed into the Halliwell mannor to be greeted by Piper, his long term girlfriend.

"Hey baby" she said as she welcomed her boyfriend with a lingering kiss.

"Never mind 'hey baby'! What did the Elders say!", Prue blurted out as she walked into the kitchen upon hearing the sound of Leo's orbs.

Prue had asked Leo to keep asking the Elders if there was anything, anything at all that could help Paige, magically. She had been getting worse by the week and the doctor said that she was 'running out of time'. They had chosen to go with treating Paige's illness through taking pills and sometimes injections, but she wasnt responding to any of them. The doctor had told Prue the last hope of treating Paige's illness would be to perform surgery. Prue didn't like the idea. Paige was only 5 years old, she was still a baby. But Prue eventually had to give in and agree, after all, it could be her baby sisters only hope, and her last.

Leo broke away from Piper and looked at Prue with sadness in his eyes. He hated braking bad news to the girls, they were like family to him, but it was his duty as their whitelighter. Prue could see the guilt in his eyes and she knew that once again, the elders couldn't help.

"They said they're sorry but they still cant do anything. They still keep saying that only the power of four can help." Leo said shifting his eyes from Prue to the floor.

Prue looked pissed off but tried to calm herself. "Don't they know that they're might not be a power of four if Paige does'nt get help soon or it might be too ..." Prue was about to finish her rant when she noticed Phoebe standing at the kitchen entrance with a frightened look on her face.

Phoebe turned to Piper, "You said Paige was gonna be okay! You promised me she would be okay." she yelled before running out the house in tears.

Piper gave Prue a you-had-to-open-you're-big-mouth look before running after her upset little sister.

'Dammit', thought Prue as she sat down on the couch running her hand through her hair.

This was the last thing this family needed. They had to stick together at a time like this, not fight.

Piper had lied to her. Thats all that went through Phoebe's mind as she ran out the house and running as fast as her legs could carry her.

She couldnt even hear Piper call after her as she chased her down the street. "Phoebe stop, please!" Piper yelled as she closed the gap between her and her little sister.

Piper could hear her lttle sister's sobbing as Phoebe began to get tired and slow down. She turned around so that she was facing Piper. There were tears streaming down her face and she found it hard to look at Piper through the tears.

"You promised me Piper. You told me she would be okay. Im not a kid anymore, you dont have to lie to me. Its just like when Mom died, you never even told me what happened. I had to find out from overhearing a conversation between Prue and Grams last summer. You told me she had a car accident." Phoebe yelled at her sister.

Piper stood there, not knowing what to do or say. She took in what her little sister had just said, or rather yelled at her. Fresh tears formed in Piper's eyes.

"Phoebe sweetie we were just trying to protect you. You were so young we didnt want you to know the details." Piper said in a

pleading voice.

Phoebe's face softened and she took on a more serious expression.

"Well I'm not so young anymore. I want to know the details of whats going to happen to Paige." she said, her voice full of determination.

Piper sighed. Phoebe was right. She had a right to know.

"Okay, but now is'nt the time or place. We can talk tonight, me you and Prue." Piper reassured her sister.

"What about Paige?" Phoebe asked looking up to Piper.

Piper's face fell, "I doubt she'll be feeling up to an emotional talk, do you?" said Piper putting her arm around her little sister as they started walking back to the manor.

Prue sat in the living room of the Halliwell Manor thinking about how unfair her family's life was. Their dad had left when they were young. Their mom had also died when they were young, then Grams passed away, now her baby sister had a life threatening illness.

She thought she could handle this. When Grams died, she devoted herself to caring for her sisters and doing the best she could to raise them, now it seems the best is not enough. The very thought of herself not being able to stop this desease from killing her baby sister was enough so send Prue over the edge and break down on the sofa. Crying hysterically she didnt notice the sound of small footsteps comming down the stairs.

Paige Halliwell, sat at the top of the stairs, staring at what used to be her head-strong big sister through the bars of wood on the staircase. Piper was right. Prue was scared. But why? Prue had never been like this, not even when Grams died. Mabye it was to do with her. She had seemed different ever since that day at the hospital. Why was everyone acting one way around Paige and acting another way when she's not there? Paige sat at the top of the stairs thinking about why everyone wad falling apaert but her. Did they know something she didn't?

Paige's thoughts were interrupted by Piper and Phoebe entering the house. Piper was clutching hold of Phoebe who was trying to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. Piper, upon hearing the sobs comming from the living room, rushed in to find her older sister sprawled along the couch crying hysterically. Piper sat next to her big sister and pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"Shh its okay Prue, come on shh. Whats the matter sweetie?" Piper asked wondering what could have brought on this moment of sadness.

"I prom... promised mom I would'nt let anything h...appen to any of you and i can't Piper. I can't do it." Prue sobbed looking defeat.

Piper pulled her big sister in tighter.

"Oh sweetie, you can't blame yourself for whats happening to Paige. And don't think for one minute that you have to hide your emotions from us. You can't bottle it up forever sweetie you're tortureing yourself." Piper said pulling her sister in tighter and getting very emotional herself. She never had to be the calm and controlled sister before, Prue was always the one to calm everyone down when they were upset or angry. Piper did'nt mind, it was just so different from what life used to be like.

Phoebe, who had been watching the from the entrance to the living room, stepped forward cautiously and joined in her sisters' hug.

Still un-noticed by the three sisters, who sat in the living room sharing their tears, the youngest of the four Halliwells watched from her position on the top step of the staircase. Never in her life had she seen, or sensed such sadness in one room. Paige heard the words comming from Piper's mouth,

"...you can't blame yourself for whats happening to Paige"

The words played back in Paige's mind. ' She's right, This is all my fault. I've caused my sisters this pain. I can't do this to them anymore.' Paige thought as she dissapeared in a haze of blue orbs.

Once the three sister's had composed themselves Phoebe wondered upstairs to pay her favourite baby sister, okay her only baby sister a visit. She had become even closer since Paige had been diagnosed with leukemia. She and Paige had already been close but now they were almost inseperable, and Phoebe loved it. She loved her sister. She loved them all of course but with Paige it was different, mabye it was because she was younger but Phoebe felt a special bond with the youngest Halliwell.

As Phoebe entered her room she expected to see her baby sister curled up asleep on her bed. But she was nowhere to be found. Phoebe felt a pang of fear in her stomach but discarded it as she went to see if Paige was in the bathroom, she hoped to god she was in the bathroom. Phoebe was almost scared to open the bathroom door to find her sister passed out on the floor, or having a siezure, but when she opened the door it was empty.

"Paige?" Called Phoebe. Phoebe was really starting to panic, 'Oh God, Prue, Piper!"

Phoebe could hear her sisters rush up the stairs with panic and confusion written all over their faces.

"What? What is it!" Prue asked frantically.

"Where's Paige?" Piper asked before Phoebe could say anything.

"Thats the thing, I don't know she's not in her room." Phoebe said trying not to get too upset.

"LEO?" Piper yelled, not wasteing any time. Her little sister was... God knows where.

**XX...R&R ...XX**


	5. Finding What's Lost

Chapter 5: Finding Whats Lost

Leo materialised in a beautiful haze of blue and white lights to be greeted with three very distressed faces.

He had heard the urgency in Pipers call and was already anxious about why his girlfriend was calling him.

"What's wrong?", he asked, almost dreading what the answer would be.

Piper walked over to her boyfriend and looked directly in to his blue eyes with her own watering brown eyes.

"We can't find Paige. Can you sense her?", Piper asked franticlly.

Leo nodded and shut his eyes, concentratng hard, Paige was like a little sister to him too.

A few seconds passed when Leo finally opened his eyes, "I...I can't sense her anywhere" Leo said with a look of confusion on his face.

"What! If you can't sense her then she could be hurt, or worse! What are we gonna do ?" Phoebe cried getting seriously worried about her little sister who was no-where to be found.

"Shh calm down Phoebe it's okay." Piper siad trying to calm her little sister down.

"Okay? How is it okay? How can you lie to me like that, again ? You can't just make everything better by saying everythings alright all the time Piper !" Phoebe yelled at her sister while tears streamed down her face.

Piper looked hurt by Phoebe's words. Phoebe immediatley regretted what she had said. Piper struggled to hold back her tears.

"No, no I can't.I just wish that someone would do the same to me, tell me everythings gonna be okay even when I know its not. I just wanna help you guys." Piper said sadly, turning her back and walking towards the attic.

Prue watched as her family slowly drifted further and further away from each other at the worst possible time. She wasnt gonna sit back and let it happen.

"This is rediculous! Phoebe I know you're worried about Paige sweety, but theres no need to take it out on Piper. Now I want you to go apologise so we can find Paige. I'll go get the scrying crystal and something of Paige's." Prue said taking charge of the situation best she could.

Phoebe did as she was told, she knew not to mess with Prue when she was pissed.

Phoebe entered the attic to find Piper searching through the book of shadows and trying to hide her pain. Phoebe waled up to her big sister. Piper looked down at Phoebe. Piper could tell that Phoebe hadnt fully meant what she said and that she regretted saying it. Silently by looking into Piper's eyes, Phoebe apologised. Piper smiled gratefully and the two sisters embraced.

Prue walked into the attic and smiled at the sight of her two younger sisters in a warm embrace, her thoughts drifted to her youngest sister, who was alone, scared and quite possibly in danger.

"Okay, hate to brake the moment but we gotta start looking for Paige." Said Prue in a serious voice.

Piper and Phoebe nodded in agreement and together they started to scry for their youngest sister.

Meanwhile, the youngest Halliwell sister sat perched ontop of a rock. Her nostrils stung with the strong smell of burning. She had orbed to a place where she knew leo could'nt sense her nor could she be scryed. She had orbed to the underworld. She had to end her sisters' pain. She was hurting them and making them upset. Paige may only be five years old, but she was a brave kid. Orbing to a place over-run by demons and the purest of evil wasnt where every five year old wanted to be.

Paige knew that he was sick but she didn't quite know how serious it was. She knew that she was getting worse, she could hardly even stand she was so weak. If she wanted to go back to her sisters she knew she probably couldnt even orb.

'Well I guess its a good thing', Paige thought. 'My sisters are better off without me. They dont have to be sad anymore. I'm gonna miss them though'. And with that thought she fell asleep perched ontop of the rock. She didnt even notice the large figure approach her from behind.

In the attic of the Halliwell household, three young girls were each huddled over a detailed map, Piper was dangling a scrying crystal over a map of San Fransisco. Prue was using a map of America, and Phoebe was using a map of the world. They all prayed that Piper would be the one to find Paige. After an hour the youngest sister's patience had run out.

"Why can't we find her? Where could she be? What if..." she couldn't finish the last question as she was overcome with tears.

Prue could hear the frustration in her little sister's voice ran to her kid sister's side as she heard her voice crack at the last question.

"Oh Pheebes don't worry I'm sure she's okay. Wherever she is we're gonna find her." Prue said looking into the teary eyes of her younger sister.

"But how?", Pheobe asked, hoping that Prue would know a way of finding Paige.

"I'm not sure sweetie, but I wont stop looking until she's safe in my arms again." Prue said with a look of determination in her eyes.

Just then, Leo orbed in.

"Well the elders can't sense her either and she hasnt, well you know." Leo said, knowing that dying and Paige was a touchy subject.

"That only leaves one option". Leo said grimly.

The three sisters looked at him to finish his sentence. Leo took a breath before saying,

"The Underworld."


	6. The Demon Of Chance

The Demon Of Chance 

Paige woke up in an unfamiliar room, " this wasnt where I fell asleep", she thought out loud. Her tired eyes searched the room, the walls were dark and the room was increadibly dirty. She was beggining to get scared. Mabye she had made a mistake about running away. She wondered what her sisters were doing at that very moment. She missed them. They had never been separated from each other for more than two days.

"Ah, finally awake I see." Came a voice from the dark shadows created by the dim lighting of the room.

Paige jumped upon hearing the voice. She was too afraid to answer the deep voice. She turned in the direction the voice came, searching for the owner. A tall figure came out from the darkness.

"Paige Halliwell, the youngest charmed one. Oh What a prize I have here." snickered the demon.

"Who are you?",asked the five year old finding her courage.

"I, my dear child, am The Demon Of Chance." He said, taking a bow.

"Why am I here?" Paige asked the demon.

The demon approached Paige and seated himself infront of the terrified little girl.

"I have been watching you little one, I know of your troubles and worries. And I think I may be the one to help you." the demon answered, looking Paige dead in the eye.

Paige looked at the demon with a look of sadness in her eyes,

"No you cant, no-one can, my sisters said not even magic can help me." Said the little girl looking at the dirt ridden floor.

"They lied to you Paige." The demon said matter of factly.

Paige looked up at the demon in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, tears escaping her eyes.

"Thats right. You wanna know how I know this? Because I know how to heal your disease. I can give you a second chance."He said louring the small girl in with every word.

Paige sat shaking her head, not wanting to believe that her sisters lied to her.

"But they were upset. They were worried about me" she choked.

"No Paige, they were worried that they would never get rid of you.I bet they're happy that you've left them"

"NO!" Paige cried.

"Oh what's the matter Paige? Don't believe me? Take a look for yourself." The demon said waving his arm, causing an image of Prue, Piper and Phoebe laughing and having fun to appear.

Paige stared in disbelief at the image in front of her. Didn't her sisters miss her a little? The demon was right, they didnt care.

While Paige was still looking at the image of her sisters, the demon was behind Paige, his arms open reciting an incantation.

"From what this young girls eyes do see

let her learn to trust in me

The thoughts of sisters fade away

let her do as I shall say."

Paige turned around to face the Demon, her usually bright blue eyes now a colourless shade of black.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, her voice a dull tone.

"I helped you, the evil that entered your body has pushed out your illness. Dont you feel the power coursing through your body Paige, you can take revenge on your sisters, make them suffer like you have." The demon taunted the small girl.

Paige sat motionless for a few minutes. She stared back at the screen where her sisters' smiles burned into her heart like fire, before dissapearing in a swirl of black orbs.

Phoebe sat on the attic couch, clutching a small teddy bear that she had given to Paige when she was born. Prue had given it to Piper when she was born and Piper had given it to Phoebe, each giving with it the promise of protection. No matter what, Halliwell sisters looked out for one another.

' I failed you Paige. I didnt look after you properly. I'm sorry.' Phoebe whispered to empty attic.

Just as Phoebe was about to get up from the couch, a haze of black orbs appeared in front of her, taking the form of her baby sister.

Phoebe was no fool, she knew what the black orbs meant. This wasnt her warm, bubbly baby sister anymore.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked the small form cautiously.

The young girl just stared at Phoebe wordlessly.

"Paigey baby, what happened?" asked Phoebe moving slowly towards her little sister.

Paige stared passed Phoebe as if she were in a trance.

"Where are the others?" The younger girl asked in a monotone voice.

Phoebe's heart ached to hear the emotionless tone in her baby sister's voice.

"They went to the underworld, to look for you." Phoebe explained.

"Stop lying to me Phoebe!" Paige threatened.

Phoebe looked into her sister's eyes. They were unrecognisable.

"Im not lying Paige. I would never lie to you sweetie."

"You're doing it now! You told me magic couldnt save me. You lied! The demon fixed me!"

"Paige calm down, what are you talking about? What demon?" Phoebe asked trying to make sense of what Paige had said.

"Ive said too much, he wants me to hurt you." Paige said, flames flashing in her eyes. She suddenly formed an energyball in her hand, ready to strike.

"Oh no, Paige listen to me, its me Phoebes, I love you!" Phoebe cried, tears cascading down her face.

Paige stopped advancing on Phoebe as images of herself and Phoebe chasing one another and hugging, entered her thoughts. She dispersed the energyball and fell to her knees.

Phoebe ran to her sister's side and tried to comfort her. Paige looked into her sister's teary eyes. She could feel him pulling her back, summoning her back to the underworld.

"Phoebe" Paige sobbed as she dissapeared in more black orbs.

Phoebe let out a cry as she tried desperately to hold onto her baby sister but to no avail. Phoebe collapsed in a heep in the middle of the attic. The sadness and fear in her little sister's voice haunted her as she called out her name.

**Hey guys sorry these past couple of chapters are so short but my sisters just had a baby and my house has been in total havoc! Dont worry I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter, Kyle gets introduced :P**


	7. The Chancer's Toy

**The Chancer's Toy**

Paige appeared in the dark room where she had first met the Demon of Chance. She searched the room, there was someone else there with the demon. A small boy about the same age as Paige sat crouched in the corner cowering from the demon.

"Paige, Paige, Paige. You're alot tougher to crack than I thought. Oh well it takes time I suppose. And time I certainly have." The demon said with a sick smile.

"I wont hurt my sisters!" Paige yelled at the demon.

"Oh I know you wont, now. But in time Paige Halliwell, you will. Mark my words." The demon said before shimmering out of the room.

Paige was confused. What did he mean "in time". She didnt understand. When would she see her sisters again? Would she see her sisters again?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice belonging to the young boy who was crouched in the corner of the dark room.

"Paige, is'nt it? He's been talking alot about you. How great and powerful you will be. He used to say those stuff about me." The boy said finally getting up and walking over to Paige. He extended his hand.

"Im Kyle."

Paige looked at the boy before shaking his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked Kyle.

Kyle took a seat next to Paige.

"Well, It all started when the elders made me a whitelighter, it was fine until one day they told me that it wasnt working out, they blamed my age. They wanted to clip my wings so I kind of ran away. Thats when met _Quillron._ He promised me I would become a great leader and make the Elders proud of me, he promised me a second chance."

"What happened?" Paige asked.

Kyle looked down at the floor. Paige knew that it was a touchy subject.

"Quillron turned me evil. I.. I killed my parents. I didnt even know what I was doing. It was so fast, one minute the demon was telling me how proud they would be of me, the next I woke up and they... anyway, I rejected the evil and lost my powers and everyone I care about. This is where I will spend "All Eternity". Apparently I made a deal. Quillron gave me power and I became evil. Since I broke the deal, this is the consiquence. I dont 'move on'."

Paige sat there, as she was young she was young she didnt really know what to say.

"Im sorry your sad." Paige said as she put a comforting arm on Kyle's shoulder. She had just met him but something was telling her to trust him.

"Paige? I want you to promise me that no matter what Quillron says, you'll stay srtong and love your sisters. I'll help you all I can, but the only thing that can stop him turning you evil nis your love for your sisters. Everytime you hear him trying to cast an incantation, you must think about your sisters and focus on your love. It will help you but the longer he keeps you here then the more control he has over your mind and your emotions." Kyle said looking at the young red headed girl straight in the eye.

Paige nodded her head determindley.

"How do you know all this?" Paige asked Kyle.

Kyle turned his head away from Paige before answering,

"Because I did'nt give in straight away either, it took him 5 years to break me. I've been her for 20 years. Not ageing one bit."

Paige looked scared at Kyle's revelation. "Five years?" she asked, looking ready panic.

"Yeah, and even though I dont know you or your sisters Paige, I can tell that with you, its gonna take him even longer."

As Prue, Piper and Leo orbed back into the Mannor kitchen, they're faces were dull and dark. They had spent the last two days searching the underworld for they're youngest sister. Both sister's didnt dare voice what was on both their minds, 'What if we're too late?'

"Where could she be?" Prue asked, tiredness and exhaustion written all over her face as she sat with her head in her hands at the kitchen table.

Piper looked at her older sister, the sister they all looked up to and adored. Piper had seen a completely different side to her headstrong big sister since that night at the hospital.

"Listen I'm gonna go and check with the Elders. See if they've got anything yet." Leo said in a hopeful voice, he too was at a loss to where Paige was and it was breaking his heart too.

Piper looked to her boyfriend, admiring his determination and loving him for it. She gave him a smile that said 'thank you, I love you'

before he returned the smile with a nod and dissapeared in bright blue orbs.

Piper was about to ask Prue what she thought they should do next, when Prue's head shot up from her hands.

"Can you hear that?" Prue asked Piper urgently.

Piper strained her eyes searching for what Prue was talking about. Then she heard it, a faint, muffled crying sound.

"Phoebe." Both sisters said as they hurried up to the attic where they found theyre second youngest sister curled up on the attic floor sobbing her little heart out.

Both sisters were at her side immediatley, hugging her and comforting her.

"Shhh sweetie whats the matter?" Prue asked the little girl craddled in her arms.

"Paige, s... she was here. I tried t...to help her but she, Prue she was evil." Phoebe sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"Paige was here? What do you mean she was evil?" Prue voiced what Piper thought.

Phoebe took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She then told her sisters about the black orbs and the energy ball, she also told them about how Paige stopped herself from hurting Phoebe.

"So some demon is controlling Paige? And he wants her to kill us?" Piper said in disbelief.

Phoebe nodded.

"Well thats one way to end sibling rivalry", Piper said sharing a thoughtful look with both her sisters.

"What did she mean by 'the demon fixed me'?" Prue asked, more to herself than Phoebe.

"Well, she looked healthy, minus the whole flame in her eyesockets thing, I think this demon cured her. She kept saying how we lied to her about magic not being able to save her." Phoebe commented.

" I just wish she had left us some kind of trail. We have got to find her. And soon" Prue said, determined to get her baby sister back.

**Sorry its so short but I'll be updating tomorrow xx**


	8. When She's Gone

**When She's Gone.**

Kyle was right. Paige was going to be here for a long time. Two weeks had already passed and Paige was really begining to get frightened.

God only knows what her sisters must be thinking. Something inside her told her they wouldnt care. She knew that Quillron must be manipulating her somehow. She had to fight it. For her sisters' sake. It was weakening her so much that breathing was becoming a hard task for her. She couldnt take it, even with Kyle by her side urging her to fight the darkness threatening to take over her mind, she collapsed on the floor, as still as a rock.

Phoebe lay awake in her bed, every once in a while she would glance over at Paige's bed and hope to see her tiny form fast asleep under the covers.

She thought about how scared Paige must be and wished with all her might that she could be with her, protecting her.

The image of Paige's terrified, helpless face haunted her dreams that night.

Then as if Phoebe was watching the scene before her on a black and white televison, Phoebe saw the Paige, only this wasnt the Paige she knew, this Paige was about 13 years older and her facial expression was darker.

She was standing on some sort of cliff with wot can only be described as hundreds of demons large and small behind her, waiting her command.

Phoebe was pulled out of the premonision/dream by Piper shaking her awake.

"Phoebe, sweetie. Are you okay?" Piper asked sitting down on the side of her younger sister's bed and looking concerned.

Phoebe didn't know whether she should tell Piper about what she saw or not. If she did then it might just worry her and Prue into a frenzy, not that they wern't already at their wit's end. But if she didn't then she would be with-holding information about Paige, and the Halliwell sisters didn't keep secrets from one another.

"Pipe? I... I saw Paige again, only this time it was in a premonition." Phoebe said taking a deep breath.

"You did! Well did you recognise the surroundings, mabye we could search for what you saw and..."

"Piper! It was in the future, way in the future... about 12 or 13 years in the future. Paige was, she was evil Pipe. Evil and powerful." Phoebe said cutting off Piper.

Piper sat there for a moment. Phoebe thought she had tottaly zoned out for a moment.

"No." Piper said suddenly. "I'm not gonna let this happen. We're gonna find Paige and everything will be fine. No one is turning evil." Piper said with such determination in her voice Phoebe thought she was gonna start singing the national anthem next.

Suddenly all the determination in Piper's face gave way to one of sheer defeat.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked as she looked at Piper as if she was about to explode at any moment.

"What if we can't find her? What if she really does turn out like your vision? What would we do?" Piper said, tears welling in her eyes as she spoke.

Phoebe scooted closer to Piper at the foot of her bed.

"Come on Pipe, don't think like that. Are'nt you the one who always tells us never to give up hope?"Phoebe said wrapping her arm around her big sister.

"Yeah Pheebs, you're right. We will find her. And not a God damned thing is gonna stop us trying." Piper said hugging her little sister.

Phoebe leaned into her sister's warm embrace and immediatley thought of Paige and how lonely she must feel. The thought saddened her.

"Paige is afraid of the dark" Phoebe said airily.

Piper looked down at Phoebe with a confused expression etched on her face.

"What sweetie?" Piper asked her little sister.

"The underworld is dark. Paige is afraid of the dark." Phoebe said looking into space as if she were in a trance. She looked into her sister's eyes and Piper could see tears forming in her younger sister's eyes.

"I miss her Pipe." Phoebe sobbed as Piper brought her in closer to herself.

"I know sweetie, I do to." Piper said trying to sustain the tears which were forming in her eyes from falling.

Prue watched from the doorway as two of the three most important people in her life tried not to break down at the dissapearance of the third.

Prue entered the room and made her way over to her baby sister's empty and cold bed. She smoothed her fingers over the covers gently as if feeling for some essence of her youngest sister. Prue sat on the bed and as she did so the harsh and creul coldness of the furniture stabbed at her senses like a knife tearing at her heart. It was too much for the strong headed sister as she brought her hands to her face and sobbed for her little sister, who, for all she knew could be gone forever.

Just as soon as Piper and Phoebe were about to comfort their older sister, the sound of orbing filled the room. All three sisters looked up expectantly until the orbs revealed that Leo was their orbing guest.

The sistersnoticed that something wasnt right in Leo's facial expression. His face wasnt as cheery as it normally was and his eyes looked puffy as if he had been crying.

Horror filled all three sister's thoughts as they waited for the news they feared would come.

"The Elders have confirmed that Paige's body has... been disovered in the underworld."Leo said, his voice wavering.

"They... they confirmed that Paige's spirit has been l...lost" Leo said breaking the news that also broke his heart.

"No. Oh God." Prue whispered as her breathing became very rapid.

Piper sat staring at the floor. 'This can't be happening' she thought to herself.

'Paige can't be... Paige can't be dead' she thought silently as her body wracked with sobs.

"You're wrong. She cant be dead! What about my premonision! It was real she's still alive ! You have to tell the elders about my premonision Leo !" Phoebe screamed.

"Shhh sweetie. Paige is gone baby you have to realise that. She cant come back." Piper said trying to calm Phoebe down by pulling her in close to herself.

"No I wont believe it ! You cant make me! " Phoebe cried in a desprate bid to convince herself that Paige was okay.

"Phoebe listen to me! You have to understand that Paige is gone sweetie. If you dont then you're gonna make yourself sick okay?" Prue said comming over to the middle of the room where Piper was trying to calm down a hysterical Phoebe.

Without a word, Leo left the sisters alone.

Together, all three of them huddled close, mourning the death of they're baby sister.


	9. Getting On With It

**Getting On With It**

22 year old Phoebe Halliwell sat in her office at San Francisco's Bay Mirror. She was the leading advice columnest in the whole city and had even won three awards. People were envious of Phoebe's celebrity status, good-looks and seemingly happy life. People who knew Phoebe knew of her as a kind and warm hearted girl.

They however did not know of the empty feeling she had in her heart. A feeling of emptyness she had bourne since the death of her best friend, her baby sister Paige, 13 years ago.

The knews of the youngest charmed one's death had caused devastion in the Halliwell family. Prue had shut herself away from the rest of the family, refusing to speak of how she really felt. Phoebe and Piper knew that Prue blamed herself for Paiges death and tried on countless occasions to get Prue to open up but this only caused Prue to learn how to shut herself away more.

Piper had been on a demon hunt, vowing to venge Paige's death by finding the demon who had took her baby sister away from her and making them suffer a slow and painful vanquish. It has only been recently that Leo has been able to talk some sense into her, this only gave Phoebe and everyone else a picture of how defeated she was feeling.

Phoebe, who had been the closest to Paige, as they were both so young, had took the news hard, refusing to believe that Paige was gone. She would stay awake at nights until she couldnt keep her eyes open, just in hope to see if Paige would come home.

Three years after Paige's death, Phoebe realised how badly the death was affecting her family and decided she wouldnt end up like Prue or Piper. She had to get over Paige's departure, for her sister's and her own sake. Although deep down, and she never told her sisters this, something was telling Phoebe not to give up hope.

Phoebe's thoughts about her decaying family life were interrupted by her boss Elise, and editor of the Bay Mirror, entering her office.

"Well Phoebe I just checked over your column and sent it off to the printing, you can go home early if you like." Elise said with a small smile.

Phoebe's boss had always had a soft spot for Phoebe. She was reliable, hard-working and extremely talented.

"Thanks Elise, I'll call by in the morning to pick up my stuff, I think I'm gonna have to work at home the next few days." Phoebe said to her boss.

Elise nodded and smiled goodbye before walking out the office to bully some apprentice into getting her a coffee.

Phoebe smiled at her boss's antics. Elise was understanding of Phoebe's relationship with her sisters and also knew of her youngest sister's death 13 years ago this week. Phoebe had told Elise how her family felt the need to be close to one another at this time of the year.

Piper wondered around the manor kitchen aimlessly trying to prepare dinner for herself, Phoebe, Leo and Prue, 'if she decides to come out of the basement this time' Piper thought sadly.

Piper heard the door being closed and in walked Phoebe, her youngest sister. The sight of her sister's glowing face gave Piper that little bit of hope that helped her get out of bed in the morning and get on with her life, she couldn't dwell on the past. If only Prue felt the same way.

"Hey Pipe, what ya cooking?" Phoebe asked her sister as she plopped herself down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well I've not decided yet, so wot would you like?" Piper asked her little sister

"How about pasta, I'll help." Phoebe said cheerfully.

The two sisters got to work on making dinner, while downstairs in the basement, the oldest of the three sisters, Prue was working in darkness developing photos for her work. Prue had thrown herself into her work the past couple of years and become very successful. She loved to take photos, she used to do it all the time when she was young and it gave her a sense of being. Behind where the woman was concentrating on developing her photographs, was a wall fulll of photographs. The photographs were of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Every photo had the image of the small redheaded girl's bright beaming smile on it.

Every night Prue would stare at the wall, wishing that somehow she could hold her baby sister once more in her arms and tell her how much she loved her and missed her greatly.

Once Prue had finished developing her photos she decided that she should make an appearance upstairs to prevent another lecture from Piper about how it was unhealthy to stay down in the basement all day.

As she reached the top of the stairs she opened the door and smiled at her two sisters who were happily making dinner together. As she was about to leave the kitchen a demon shimmered in behind her throwing a fireball at her back.

"Prue!" Screamed Phoebe just in time for Prue to dive out of the way.

"She is comming, be warned that she is no longer who you think but ..." The demon started to say before another demon much bigger than it shimmered in and destroyed it before he could finish.

The new demon smiled evily at the three sisters before shimmering back out.

The demon appeared back infront of a huge cave in the underworld where there were hundreds of demons chanting and yelling in sheer evil enjoyment. At the front of the cave stood a woman clad all in black with firey red hair. The demon made his way towards the worshiped woman before comming to a halt and bowing before her.

"Forgive me your darkness, but I'm afraid that the charmed witches seen him before I could kill him." The demon said in a deep menacing voice.

The woman turned around to face the bowing demon. "Dont worry Lucius, I have the perfect punishment for you" The woman said before the Demon spontaniously combusted and was engulfed by flames.

"I never did like his fashion sense anyway." The woman mumbled to the man standing next to her.

"Paige, you have to stop this now, look at this, it's getting out of control." the man said motioning to the rable of hundreds of demons littering the huge cave.

"Oh Kyle, you really don't know when to give it a rest do you?" Paige said impatiently.

"Come on Paige, I know you, I know you dont really wanna do this." Kyle said trying to urge Paige into calming things down.

"I would watch myself if I were you. You might just spontaniously combust." She threatened.

"I know that you wouldn't do that" he answered

"Oh really, and why is that?" She asked mockingly.

"Because you love me, and I love you." he said in a serious tone.

Paige stopped smirking and turned to look at Kyle straight in the eyes.

She pulled her gaze away from his peircing blue eyes.

"I told you, I can't let that interfear with my destiny." Paige growled, looking out at her followers.

"This is not your destiny, your destiny is with your sisters, fighting scum like this." Kyle said motioning once again to the crowd of rowdy demons.

Paige turned once again and looked straight into Kyle's loving,blue eyes.

"I dont have any sisters" she growled at him, before walking back into the back of the cave.

Kyle watched the retreating back of the woman he loved and sighed in exasparation.

He had to stop her.


	10. I Always Knew

**I Always Knew**

Phoebe, Prue and Piper stood rivited to the spot staring at where the two demons had fought.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Piper asked, a look of confusion evident in her voice.

Prue looked away from the scorch mark on the floor and looked at her two younger sisters.

"Well obviously, the first demon was trying to warn us about something and the second demon was trying to stop him from telling us." Prue said thoughtfully.

"She is comming, she is no longer who you think." Phoebe said staring into space. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Phoebe said, throwing her hands in the air.

"I dont know but what I'm worried about is why a demon was trying to warn us. Since when are we on their protection list?"

Prue said raising her eyebrows.

"The second demon must be working for someone. Probably the 'She' that the first demon mentioned." Piper said joining in her sister's investigation.

"You're right, Phoebe, we'll go check the book and see if we can find anything on these demons, Piper you ask Leo if the Elders know anything of any weirdness going on in the underworld lately." Prue said taking hand of the situation.

The two sisters nodded, although they we're on a serious mission to find out what was going on, Piper and Phoebe were happy that Prue was begginig to act like her normal bossy self again. As Phoebe left Piper and headed up the stairs, she couldnt help but wonder who the 'She' was that the demon was warning them about. Apparently they already met her but she had changed. There was something inside Phoebe's mind screaming to her that mabye this is what she's been waiting for. Mabye, finally Paige was comming back.

"Leo!", Piper yelled as Phoebe and Prue asccended the stairs.

It took Leo about 2 minutes and three threats from Piper to finnaly appear.

"Hey what took you so long?", Piper asked as she kissed Leo sweetly.

"Sorry, there's been an upsurge in demonic activity in the underworld, like a gathering, a very large one." Leo said grimly.

"What do you think it is?", Piper asked, searching his eyes and catching the glint of fear hidden behind those blue orbs.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, its big." Leo said seriously.

As Phoebe entered the attic behind Prue, she asked Prue a question that had plagued her mind since the attack downstairs.

"So... Who do you think the demon was talking about. You know the whole, 'She is comming', gig?", Phoebe asked her eldest sister, looking into her eyes to look for any falters or strange glances.

"What? Oh I dunno, why?" Prue asked as she flipped through the book of shadows.

"Oh I dunno I was just thinking that mabye... the demon was talking about... Paige" Phoebe whispered so quietly she doubted Prue even heard her.

But she did.

Prue let out a tired sigh, "Phoebe, how many times do we have to have this conversation. I thought you were over this phase Phoebes. Please, don't drag it up again. You have to stop denying the fact that shes gone Phoebe."

"And you have to stop denying me Prue. I cant ingnore this feeling inside me, telling me my little sister is still alive and needs me.", Phoebe yelled, tears biggining to sting her eyes.

"Its been 13 years Phoebe! You have got to get over it!" Prue yelled.

"No Prue. You have to get over it." Phoebe said as she turned and walked out of the attic.

Prue stared after her little sister.

She knew Phoebe was right, she could'nt keep shutting Piper and Phoebe out. They had to be a family once again.

As Piper watched the blue orbs of her boyfriend dissapear to go see The Elders, Piper could hear yelling comming from the attic.

"Oh God not again" Piper whispered as she started up the stairs to find Phoebe walk intop her room, slamming the door closed behind her.

'Great Prue, just great' she thought as she knocked on her younger sister's door.

"Phoebes? You okay?" Piper asked gently through the wooden barrier separating them.

She was greeted by Phoebe's watery eyes as she opened the door, and walked over to the bed.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Piper asked as she sat next to Phoebe on the bed.

"She doe'snt understand Piper. I can feel it I know its real." Phoebe sobbed in despair.

"Whoa, sweetie slow down, who doesnt understand what?" Piper asked her distraught little sister.

Phoebe took a steadying breath then looked at Piper.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I think that Paige is still alive and thats what the demon was trying to warn us about. I tried telling Pru..." Phoebe explained but was cut off by Piper.

"Wait wait wait, so you're saying that our baby sister is still alive, and some demon was trying to warn us about her return?" Piper asked looking away from Phoebe with an unreadable expression on her face.

Phoebe's face fell.

"You don't believe me either, do you? Look I know its crazy and ..." Phoebe was once again cut off by Piper turning to look her square in the eye.

"Actually, I do believe you. It kinda makes sense. 'She is comming... she is no longer who you think.'" Piper recalled what the demon had told them before being killed by the other larger demon.

Phoebe's eyes widdened. She hadn't actually thought that Piper would believe her. Mabye now they could both convince Prue. Just as Phoebe thought about how she could convince the oldest sister, Prue walked into the room.

"Okay guys I know that the past few years we've not really been as close as we used to be. And I feel as though I am cause of that."

"Prue.." Piper started to object.

"No Piper, let me finish. I didn't realise how much it was tearing this family apart and right now, I'm going to do everything in my power to get this family together again. But I dont think I can do it alone." Prue said sadly as she looked down at the floor.

Piper was the first to speak,

"You were never alone Prue."

Prue looked at her to sisters who were sat on the bed, both smiling warmly at her. Piper motioned for Prue to join them on the bed for a tight hug which lasted for at least 3 minutes.

"Well is'nt this cute, all three Charmed ones having a wittle cuddle." A voice said from the doorway.

The three sister's jumped apon hearing the voice, diverting their gaze towards the door to be met with a woman of medium height clad all in black with a pale palour and a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair.

"It can't be." Prue said in disbelief as she stood protectively infront of her two younger sisters.

"Paige" Phoebe said as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"Suprise!" Paige smirked.

**Just wanna say thanks for everybody who has reviewed my story so far. It means alot, especially for my first fanfic ) xx**


	11. The Evil Lies Within

**The Evil Lies Within **

All four sisters stood rooted to the spot.

"Who are you and how did you get in here ?" Prue said defensivley, still standing in front of Piper and Phoebe.

Paige cocked her eyebrow,

"What's a matter Prue? Don't even recognise your own sister?" Paige said mockingly, with an evil smirk forming on her face.

"You're not Paige. Paige died 13 years ago." Prue said, her voice begining to falter.

"Oh please. You wish. You can't get rid of me that easily Prue." Paige said taking a step forward into the room.

"Stay where you are. You can't be Paige, she would never treat us like this. Paige loved her family." Prue said, tears running freely from her tired eyes.

"Ha! Paige would never treat _you_ like this? What about the way you treated her huh? Sure she may have loved you then. No actually you're right. I'm not Paige. Not the one you used to know and take for granted anyway. This Paige is stronger, and more powerful." The youngest sister said, forming a fireball in her hand as she spoke.

"Paige? What are you talking about? We _loved_ you. We still do. Dont you remember?" Phoebe asked as she looked at Paige, staright in the eye, despite the tears that were already flowing down her cheeks.

The gaze was held by the two youngest sisters and there seemed to be a falter in Paige's raging eyes, but as soon as it had appeared a haze of white lights started to form around Paige and a young man could be breifly seen grabing Paige by the arm and taking her with him.

Once the whirl of white lights had vanished, Prue turned around to face her two younger sisters.

"You... you guys okay?" she asked numbly.

Phoebe looked at her increadiously.

"Okay? Of course im not god damned okay Prue. We just seen Paige. You know, Paige, our baby sister who was supposedly murdered 13 years ago!" Phoebe yelled through the tears.

Piper, who had been silent through out the whole scene sensed her sister's dispair and wrapped her in a tight embrace as her younger sister broke her heart once again. Piper felt Phoebe's pain, this sort of thing was bound to do crazy things to your emotions. She could'nt register the fact that her little baby sister was alive. After all those years of greiving, her baby sister was alive. Then why was'nt she happy?

There had been something about the auora surrounding Paige that had a sense of ... what could only be described as _evil._

Perhaps Paige was under the influence of evil, but that doesnt explain why she was talking about not being loved, 'cause she sure as hell was deffinately loved', Piper thought.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Phoebes we can't fall apart, not now, we have to stay strong... for Paige." Prue said, taking charge of the situation at hand, just like old times.

Phoebe lifted her head from it's place on Piper's shoulder. A glint of hope in her eyes.

Both younger sisters gave Prue their full attention as she began to tell them her plan of action.

Meanwhile, in the underworld two figures appeared in a swirl of white lights. One of the figures, apparently wasn't happy with the mode of 'suprise' transportation.

"Kyle ? What the hell did you do that for?" Paige screamed at the young man.

"I'm not gonna let you make the same mistake I did." Kyle yelled back, obviously not afraid of the woman standing before him.

Paige advanced on the Kyle, a fireball formed in her palm.

Kyle eyed the fireball.

"Go on then, do it. Save me from watching you destroy all you ever loved." Kyle said slowly.

Paige looked at Kyle dangerously before exstinguishing the fireball in her hand.

"You cant, can you? You know I've been here with you all this time.You know I'm real. If only you could see the real sisters and the life you once had with them." Kyle said sadly.

"Not another lecture. How many times Kyle. They used me ! All I was to them was a part of the power of four. You've seen the images, you've heard what they said. So don't tell me that they are real."

"Paige! I've told you, those images were'nt real. Just like the body used to make the world think you were dead. It's Quillron, Paige. He's the one who's using you to get more followers. He's the one who caused all this, and you can't see it because you're under his curse dammit !" Kyle said begining to yell.

"No! You're lying ! Stop it!" Paige yelled walking away from Kyle.

"You're family love you Paige! You have to remember! Thats the only way you can save them and yourself ! Don't you remember anything that was'nt shown to you on a screen by _him? _You have to try Paige, come on!" Kyle yelled.

Paige turned round in a flash of fury and sent Kyle flying into a wall with blue orbs.

Paige looked at her raised hands.

Blue orbs? What happened to the black orbs or even a fireball?

Kyle looked up with an alert look on his face.

"You did it ! You remembered how to orb. Not for evil, but for good." Kyle said grinning.

Paige stood staring at her hands in confusion.

"Something wrong, my dear?" Came a voice from behind her.

The voice of Quillron.

**Hey dudes thanks for the feedback ; ) xx**


	12. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

Quillron approached the two youngsters, eyeing the young man on the floor cautiously.

"What's wrong? What was all the commotion about? I hope you haven't been feeding her another one of your stories Kyle?" The demon said as he walked up to Paige.

Paige and Kyle looked at each other nervously.

It was a well known fact that Quillron despised Kyle and wanted rid of him but Paige wouldn't allow it.

"No everything's fine." Paige said, her voice still shaken from witnessing herself conjuring blue orbs.

Kyle let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in and stood up from the rubble covering him.

"Now, now Kyle, you aught to be more careful, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we? " Quillron said as he pushed past Kyle to join the other demons, who could be heard yelling in the next room.

Paige returned to staring at her hand, her face a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"How is this possible? I can't do good magic."

"Yes you can, all you had to do is remember how. This is fantastic! You're starting to remember. Okay now tell me what where you thinking about when you hurtled me across the room, which might I add, 'ouch!'." Kyle said smiling.

Paige let out a little laugh then tried to remember what had gone through her mind when she had performed the act of good magic.

"I, I can't remember. I didn't even know I was doing it. It just happened." Paige said as she walked into her quarters in the large underworld cavern.

"It's okay; I'm sure it's bound to take a while." Kyle said, following Paige into her room.

Paige lay down on the bed and looked up at Kyle thoughtfully.

"What?" Kyle asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm just thinking, that if you're telling the truth then, the whole thing about my sisters might as well be true too. Then why is something telling me not to believe it. I mean I know it's true but every time I think about them, I feel hate, not love." Paige said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"It's him Paige. I don't know how, but you have to fight it. I'll be here with you whenever you need me." Kyle said sincerely.

Paige looked into Kyle's loving eyes.

"Where would I be without you?" She whispered.

"Probably trying to take over the world." Kyle smirked.

Back at the Halliwell Manor, the three sisters were busy scurrying around the attic making final arrangements to their plan.

"Okay so, Piper you get the cage ready, Phoebe, you done with the spell?" Prue asked her two younger sisters.

"Yeah, it's a bit naff but it'll work." Phoebe said, determination written all over her face.

This was it, after 13 years, they would finally be a family again. It was a simple plan, summon Paige, convince her she's not evil and live happily ever after. Yeah, it was farfetched, but it was worth a shot. 

"Okay positions everybody!" Piper yelled as she finished laying the crystals.

The three women gathered in front of the crystals and began to chant in unison.

"In this night  
And in this hour  
We call upon the ancient power.  
Bring us back our baby sister  
Bring her back 'cause we have missed her." 

The three sister's waited for a moment but nothing happened. No swirl of white lights. No Paige. Nothing.

"I dont understand, why didn't it work?" Phoebe asked stepping forward.

"Was it the spell?" Piper asked looking at the piece of paper.

"No, somethings blocking our call." Prue said, "I can feel it."

"What do you think it is?" Piper asked, confused.

"I'm not sure, but it sure as hell is powerful." Prue replied.

While this conversation was taking place, Phoebe walked over to the dusty couch which embedded itself between two large boxes, and sat down hugging her legs.

Piper noticed Phoebe's numb facial exspression. The same exspression Phoebe bore when they learned of their youngest sister's supposed death.

"Dont worry Phoebs, we'll get her back." Piper reassured her little sister as she gave her a loving hug.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe snifed, looking up at her oldest sister who was pasing the attic running a nervous hand through her hair.

Prue stopped pasing to look at her two younger sisters looking up at her with hope in their eyes. She couldn't let them down. Not again. Not ever.

"Well, firstly, I think we coould all be doing with some rest, especially you Piper, I heard you getting up early this morning." Prue said diverting her gaze to give Piper a motherly look.

Piper looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Prue.

"But what about Paige? We can't just leave her out there." Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe, you need rest, God knows we've had a hell of a day." Prue said ghiving her the same look she had given Piper just moments before with a softer touch.

Phoebe was tired, too tired infact that she didn't have the strength to object.

"Yes _mom_" Phoebe said, with all the humour she could muster, which right now wasnt a lot.

Prue smiled at Phoebe's effort to lighten the mood.

"Go on squirt, I'll see you in the morning 'kay?" Prue said sweetly as she kissed her younger sister on the forehead.

"G'night Piper" Phoebe said sleepily as she kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Sleep well sweetie" Piper replied softly as she watched her younger sister descend the stairs of the attic.

"So, you gonna go to bed and toss and turn all night or are you gonna tell me why you have'nt been sleeping?" Prue asked as she took the seat beside Piper where Phoebe had been previously sat.

Piper gave Prue an 'I know you are gonna get it outta me anyway look'.

"Come on, spill it" Prue said giving Piper an encouraging smile.

"It's just, it's so hard going to sleep and thinking that the next day will be even harder. These past years, we've all changed, and sometimes I lay awake and think about how close we all were." Piper said, starting to sob lightly.

"Oh sweetie, I had no idea." Prue said, pulling her sister in close to her chest.

"I was so wrapped up in my own sorrow I didn't even notice my little sister was hurting." Prue said letting the tears run freely down her cheeks.

"Oh Prue, none of this is your fault, we all dealt with our sorrow in different ways." Piper told Prue.

Prue smiled at her little sister and tighted her grip on her. It had been too long since she had held any of her sister's like this.

"Hey, at least when you sleep tonight you can think about how we're all gonna be together again, closer than ever. We can watch movies, have sleepovers and just hangout, like old times." Prue said smiling to herself.

And with that thought, both sisters drifted off to the most peaceful night's sleep they'd had in years.


	13. Dreams

**Dreams **

As Paige lay on her quite uncomfortable bed she looked at her surroundings. The walls we're bare rock and the only light comming from the room was a torch with an open flame hanging on her wall. There were scorch-marks all over the wall where she had lost her temper and needed to let off some steam. Was this what her life was meant to be like.

Something inside of her ached whenever she thought this. She needed more answers. She didn't understand why Kyle was telling her these stories of her being wrong but what was more confusing was that why she _couldn't _believe him. Something was stopping her from finding it out. Quillron. Thats what Kyle had told her anyway, and he had been right about everything else.

Paige was ragaing a war inside her head, between her own subconsious and something else she knew shouldn't be there. Quillron's curse.

Shaking all thoughts out of her head she slowly drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------

"Paige !", screamed a 16 year old Piper Halliwell walking up the stairs, looking rather pissed off.

"Paige, there's no use in hiding. You'll just be in even _more _trouble." Piper yelled looking under Paige's bed.

Piper stood up and looked around the room 'Where could she be?' she thought. She tip-toed over to the wardrobe quietly.

"Oh well then I better go down the stairs and look AH HA !" Piper yelled as she opened the door to an empty wardrobe.

Sighing loudly Piper put her hands on her hips.

"If you come out now I wont tell Prue." Piper said, knowing that that excuse always worked.

And sure enough as soon as she had finished yelling, blue and white orbs appeared in front of her, taking the forn of her 4 year old sister Paige.

Paige looked to the ground with a pouted exspression.

"I sorry." Paige sniffed, still looking at the floor.

"Paigey, you know you can't touch any of Gram's potions. You could've been seriously hurt. Gram's may be gone, yes, but that still does'nt mean you can touch those things okay ? You gave me quite a scare .I dont want anything to happen to you sweetie." Piper said as she knealt down so she was eye-level with Paige.

"Okay Piper" Paige sniffed as she threw her arms around Piper.

Piper smiled and scooped her smaller than average baby sister into her arms and walking back down the stairs.

"So how about I make you some pancakes huh?" Piper coo'ed in Paige's ear as she carried her down the stairs.

Paige's eye's lit up and her usual bright smile was back on her face as she nodded vigouresly. Piper smiled at her adorable little sister.

As she was nearing the bottom step, the front door flew open and in burst her second youngest sister Phoebe, followed by her oldest sister Prue.

"Piper, Paige ! Guess what ? Prue kissed Andy! " The 8 year old squealed.

"Phoebe!" Barked the 19 year old Prue. "I told you not to say anything!"

"It was right in the middle of the grocery store and everythng!" Phoebe stuck her tounge out at Prue before bouncing into the kitchen.

"Eww, you kissed a boy! Why?" Paige asked sweetly, looking at Prue as if she had something gross on her face.

Prue rolled her eyes as she and Piper laughed, causing Paige to become confused.

"We'll tell you when you're a little older sweetie." Prue said walking up to her and stroking her hair.

"No fair ! You always say that." Paige said as Piper followed Prue and Phoebe into the kitchen.

"So, Andy huh?" Piper smirked at Prue as she set Paige down on the counter, her legs dangling off the worktop.

"What about him?" Prue asked innocently.

"Oh come on Prue! You guys kissed in a public place! It must be getting serious." Piper said as she helped Prue stack away the groceries

"Well I dunno, what with his work and my work interfearing all the time, it seems as though the only time we do have together is when we're not expecting it." Prue explained.

"Like the grocery store?" Piper asked a little outraged.

"Well yeah." Prue said simply.

"Well then why don't you ask him out ?" Piper countered.

"What?" Prue asked staring at Piper in disbelief.

"Yeah you know, that thing where two people go out, on a _date_." Piper mocked causing Phoebe and Paige to giggle.

"Haha" Prue said sarcasticly glaring at her three wise ass sisters. "I mean, do you really think _I_ should ask _him_ out?"

"Oh come on Prue dont be so old fashioned. Geez even Grams prposed to her 3rd husband." Piper stated.

"Okay then smart ass, I will, and while I'm calling Andy you can ask LEO out on a date already." Prue said raising her eyebrows in a satisfied manner as Leo materialised in front of her and Piper.

Piper was mortified as she glared at Prue and growled something to her retreating back.

"You called?" Leo said sweetly as he looked confused between Piper and Prue who was dialing the phone.

Piper stopped glaring at Prue and smiled goofily at Leo, their whitelighter who she had been tottaly crushing on for years.

"Paige." Phoebe whispered, standing at the foot of the stairs.

Paige stopped staring at her googly eyed big sister and looked over to the doorway, where Phoebe was motioning for her to follow.

Paige orbed herself off of the counter as it was way too high for her to jump, and followed Phoebe upstairs and into their room.

Phoebe sat on her bed with her legs crossed and patted the space infront of her for Paige to sit on.

Paige clambered onto the bed .

"I got you a present, but dont tell Prue or Piper 'cause I never got them one" Phoebe smiled as she pulled out a small locket that had the word 'best' on it. Pheobe then showed Paige that she was wearing one identical to it, only it said 'friend'.

Paige smilled at Phoebe. This was Phoebe's way of apologising for a stupid little fall out they had last night.

"Thank you Phoebe!" Paige said as she wrapped her arms around her big sister's neck.

Phoebe smiled and held onto Paige. She was her closest friend and she loved her so much, she hated when they fell out. Even if it was only silly. They had been through a lot together what with their dad leaving, mom _and _Grams passing away. They had to stick together these days.

"This way, we'll be friends forever 'kay?" Phoebe said breaking away from the hug to look at Paige's little face light up.

"Yeah, forever and ever." Paige smiled.

Prue stood at the doorway of her little sisters's room listening intently. Her little sisters could be so cute sometimes. Corney, but cute, she thought with a smile as she went to check out how her other sister was doing asking Leo out.

---------------------------

As Phoebe went to bed that night she couldn't believe how much things had changed in the past 24 hours. Her baby sister was _alive_! And Prue had seemed to come out of her shell. The only thing stopping them getting back to how it used to be was Paige. She had changed, she was evil. She had to do something to reverse it. So they could be together again. A family, Phoebe thought as she too finally fell asleep.

A 7 year old Phoebe sat on the couch in the living room smiling as her little sister Paige sat on the floor orbing toys into her hands.

Prue had told Phoebe that she was to babysit Paige, even though Grams was in the next room, but Prue knew it made Phoebe feel good about herself.

Prue and Piper had gone to a club, even though Piper was only 15, she acted more mature than other kids at her age and Prue respected her for that.

Phoebe looked at the time and decided it was time for Paige's bedtime.

"Hey Piglet, time for bed baby." Phoebe coo'ed kneeling next to Paige and opening her arms for Paige so she could carry her upstairs.

As Phoebe walked upstairs carrying Paige she wondered where Grams was, she hadn't seen her in about an hour.

"Why don't we go say goodnight to Grams huh ?" Phoebe asked Paige, who yawned and nodded.

As Phoebe entered Grams' room she noticed that the door was ajar, which was strange because Grams always closed her door, she rarely let the girls see what she was doing, 'top witchy buisness' Piper had told her.

Phoebe pushed the door open more with her free hand and took a sharp intake of breath when she saw Grams laying on the floor unnconcious.

Paige, who had been half asleep, her head resting on Phoebe's shoulder, heard Phoebe's gasp and looked up to see what had caused her sister's shock.

Phoebe put Paige down on the ground and rushed over to where her grams was lying.

"Grams! Grams wake up !" Phoebe yelled, shaking the older woman who felt stone cold.

Paige walked over and sat down next to her grams and sat next to her.

"Leo! LEO!" Phoebe cried for their whitelighter.

Leo materialised before Phoebe. Noticing the older woman on the floor his face fell and he rushed over to her putting his hands above her chest.

Several moments passed and Leo dropped his hands to his side. He looked up to stare into Phoebe's tearstained face, his eyes glazing over.

"She's gone Phoebe.I'm so sorry." He said grimly.

Phoebe broke down as Leo pulled her in for a hug.

Paige, watched as her sister broke her heart, then looked down at the older woman lying still in front of her. She brought her head down and layed it on her chest, curling up to her grams one last time.


	14. Life and Death Of A Halliwell

As soon as Prue had fallen asleep, she was also pulled into a nostalgic dream.

A fifteen year old Prue sat in the hospital waiting-room with a very anxious twelve year old Piper sitting next to her.

Standing at the door was an over excited Phoebe.

"Phoebe sweetie, come away from the door." Prue said, motioning for the four year old to sit next to her and Piper.

"No! I wanna see my baby sister!" Phoebe squeaked.

"She'll be here soon, I promise but we might have to wait a little while." Prue reasoned.

Phoebe pouted her lip and sat on the other side of Prue with her arms crossed.

"It never took this long with Phoebe did it?" Piper asked Prue.

"No sweetie but these things take time, the best thing we can do is just relax." Prue replied trying to calm her sister down before she went into full panic mode.

Piper nodded, trying to take comfort in Prue's words.

Ten minutes later Phoebe had fallen asleep, her head resting in Prue's lap and Piper seemed to calm down a little.

Prue couldn't believe how lucky she was to have two adorable, sweet sisters and have another one on the way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a nurse entering the room with a large smile on her warm face.

"I take it you three are the Halliwells?" She said with a gleam in her soft eyes.

Piper nodded and Prue stared at the nurse with expectation

"You may go and see your new baby sister" the nurse smiled.

Prue felt herself let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

Beside her Piper squealed and jumped up from her seat causing Phoebe to awaken with a start.

"What happened?" the young girl asked, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room.

The young girl's eyes widened with sudden realisation as she jumped up from her position on Prue's lap

"She's here! She's here!" Phoebe yelled jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" The nurse laughed at the young girl's excitement.

"You can all see your mom and the baby but you have to be very quiet because they'll be quite tired, okay?" The nurse said kneeling down so she was eye level with Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded putting on a serious expression for the nurse. When the nurse turned to show them where they're mom was Phoebe glanced up at Prue and gave her a huge grin.

Prue smiled at her little sister as she gripped her small hand.

Piper was already two steps ahead of the nurse anxious to see her mom and her new baby sister.

When they all entered the room they're mom was cradling the smallest baby they had ever seen with Grams looking down at the small form adoringly.

Phoebe looked up at Prue expectantly as they stood in the doorway. After all the excitement Phoebe was now nervous to walk in the room. Prue squeezed her small hand and gave her a little smile as they both followed Piper into the room.

Piper was the first to reach the bed which her mother was, a strange glow of happiness illuminating her beautiful face. She was soon joined by her other two sisters who were strangely silent.

"Girls say hello to your little sister…" Grams said looking to her daughter Patty to finish.

Patty looked to her mother, then her three beautiful girls and finally to the newest member of the family who was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Paige. Her name is Paige." Patty said, still smiling at her youngest daughter.

Prue smiled, 'Another P, typical mom' she thought happily.

"She's so small" Piper said in amazement.

"I'm a big sister." Phoebe whispered, staring at the small baby.

"That's right, and you have to look after her just like Prue and Piper does for you." Grams said smiling at her now second youngest granddaughter.

Phoebe looked up at Grams and then back down to her baby sister.

"I promise" The young girl said to the sleeping form and kissing her small head lightly.

"We all will, together."

"Forever" Prue finished for Piper.

Patty and Grams shared a look of knowledge and pride as they smiled back at the four sisters who later on in life would be one hell of a force to be reckoned with.

--------------------------

Piper's dream wasnt as pleasent.

Fourteen year old Piper clambered down the stairs of the Halliwell mannor happily. She was to meet their whitelighter Leo at the park. She was tottally in love with him but was afraid that he didn't feel the same.

As she reached the bottom step she slipped on one of her sister Paige's toys and crashed into Phoebe who was carrying a large choclate flavoured ice-cream cone.

"Oh. My. God!" Piper cursed after staring at Phoebe in shock for a whole minute.

"It wasnt me !" Phoebe said quikly before darting past Piper and up the stairs.

Prue entered the hallway and chuckled at the sight of her sister covered in chocolate and standing in shock.

"Geez, your such a clutz" Prue laughed walking through to the living room.

Piper stared at Prue's back still shocked by what had just happened to her new top.

"What am I gonna do? I'm supposed to be meeting Leo in the park in like... now!" Piper rambled looking at her watch.

"Chill out Pipe, just change your shirt." Prue said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I dont have time! This was my favourite shirt ! And now I'm gonna have to be late and Leo will be pissed and I was gonna tell him that I like him today! " Piper went on , not noticing that Leo had orbed in behind her while she was in the middle of rambling.

Prue cringed for her little sister as Leo cleared his throat so that Piper was aware of his presence.

Piper's eyes widened when she heard Leo's voice behind her. She waited for a moment before slowly turning round to face Leo.

Leo's embarresst look faded into one of confusion when he seen the huge brown stain on Piper's shirt.

'Why wont the ground just open up and swallow me whole' Piper thought as she seen the look on Leo's face.

"Not interrupting anything am I? It's just you were late and I was getting worried." Leo explained.

"No no. Everything's fine I'm just gonna go and get changed and then we can go" Piper said rushing up the stairs to 1. Kill Phoebe then 2. Get changed.

As Piper left, Patty entered carrying a two year old Paige.

"Oh hello Leo, I didnt see you orb in, anything wrong?" Patty said putting Paige down in her playpen.

"Oh no, actually I'm here to meet Piper." He said blushing.

"Ohh, I see" Patty said smiling.

Patty was about to ask Leo how things were 'Up There' When she heard Piper and Phoebe scream from upstairs.

"Prue you stay here and watch Paige!" Patty said running up stairs, Leo not far behind her.

Piper stared at the biggest, ugliest demon she had ever seen in her life.

She had to do something, she had tried freezing it but nothing happened.

With Phoebe hidden behind her she picked up the nearest object,a bedside lamp and threw it as hard as she could at the demon.

He stumbled a littlebut otherwise was unaffected.

As soon as the demon had composed himself again, Patty ran into the room followed by Leo.

"Leo, get them out of here! Now!" Patty yelled, seemingly in fear of the demon she somehow recognised.

"No Mom we cant leave you here!" Piper yelled.

"Leo, do as I say ! Now go!" Patty yelled trying to think of a spell to vanquish the demon.

Piper stared at her mother. It was the first time she had seen her mother scared.

That was the last time she seen her mother alive.


	15. It's All Comming Back To Me

**It's All Coming Back To ME**

Piper awoke to find Prue searching the book and Phoebe writing something on a pad of paper.

Prue looked up to see Piper still looking half asleep.

"Morning" Prue said with a sweet smile.

Piper thought about her dream and wondered whether to tell her sisters about it. 'It was just a dream Piper stop being silly' she told herself, brushing the thoughts of her mother off and smiling back at Prue.

"What are you guys doing?" Piper asked walking up to the book beside Prue.

"Looking for ANY CLUES THAT MIGHT LEAD US TO PAIGE!" Prue yelled.

Piper was taken aback.

"Jeez Prue I was only asking" Piper said, now fully awake.

Prue looked at Piper.

"Oh no, I wasn't yelling at you, I'm trying to give SOMEONE a hint" Prue yelled looking at the ceiling.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe waited, glancing towards the ceiling and back to the book.

After a moment Prue threw her arms up in frustration.

"I don't get it, they help every other time!" Prue said angrily.

Piper put her arm around Prue sympathetically.

Phoebe looked from her sisters and back down at her scrawled spells sadly.

She remembered the dream she had the night before. It was more of a memory than a dream. She remembered that day her Grams died and how she had vowed to look after Paige since. If only her Grams was still here.

Phoebe's eyes lit up as she looked up from the piece of paper to her sisters.

"That's it! We can summon Grams; she might know what to do!" Phoebe cried jumping off the couch.

"What will Grams know?" Piper asked bemused.

"More than us anyway, come on guys it's worth a shot." Phoebe pleaded.

Piper and Prue exchanged a look, then turned back to their younger sister whose eyes were pleading with them.

"Okay, but we gotta make it fast." Prue gave in.

Meanwhile in the underworld, Paige woke up beside Kyle. She looked at his sweet sleeping form. Would she ever tell him she loved him. She couldn't let him get in the way of her destiny. A destiny she was starting to question. She couldn't shake the thought of the wonderful dream she had, or at least she thought it was a dream but it was more of a memory, she remembered it like it was yesterday and she had always wondered where the strange locket had came from. It was Phoebe's gift to her, but why would Phoebe do that? Paige was confused and it was evident in her facial expression as Kyle awoke.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked sitting up beside Paige.

"Its this dream I had, no it was more of a memory." Paige said, still looking bewildered.

"What about?" Kyle asked curiously.

Paige went silent for a moment before answering.

"My sisters, only they weren't mean to me like in the my other memories" Paige said screwing her face up.

Kyle leaned in towards Paige.

"You mean you're remembering stuff! Paige this is great, first the orbs and now you're finally remembering how much you're sisters mean to you." Kyle said happily.

Paige looked at Kyle.

"Why have I never remembered any of this before?" Paige asked sadly.

"I'll give you three guesses" Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"But why would Quillron do that? We're partners; he's like a father to me." Paige said staring at the wall.

"You're partners now sure, but not when you first came here. You were only a child and he corrupted you. You've been so busy killing people lately to actually doubt him. You don't belong here." Kyle said sadly looking into Paige's defeated eyes.

Paige looked back into Kyle's caring eyes, filled with love. He had been there for her since she came here, and she loved him so much. She was just too stubborn to tell him that.

With a gentle kiss, she left him to go in search of answers from the only person who knew. The person who caused this confusion; Quillron.

Back in the Mannor, the three sisters stood in front of their ghost like grandmother.

"Girls honest, if I knew anything I would be the first one to tell you three. You're mother and I along with countless others have been working around the clock to try and help with the situation ever since we found out Paige was alive. How are you girls holding up? " Grams explained sadly.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe's face said enough for Grams to hear a reply.

"We're not." Came the reply of Phoebe, who looked as if her world was crumbling around her.

Grams gave the younger sister a sympathetic smile and walked out the crystal circle becoming solid so she could give Phoebe a well needed hug.

Phoebe clung to her Garms but refused to let the tears that had been threatening to fall slide down her cheek.

"Listen guys I gotta go tell Elise that I cant make it into work for a while okay?" Phoebe said not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

Prue and Piper knew that Phoebe wasn't actually going to the office, she just wanted to be alone.

"Okay sweetie we'll call you if anything happens." Piper called when Phoebe was descending the stairs.

"Well girls I must go, remember to stick together and look out for one another. Blessed be." Grams said as she disappeared in a whirl of white lights.

Phoebe hurried out of the house, she had to get out of there. The place wasn't the same without Paige. She missed her so much and just wanted to hold her baby sister in her arms and tell her how much she loved her.

As Phoebe walked down the streets of San Francisco, all she could think of was Paige and how confused she must feel.

Makin' ma way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passing I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead

Just makin' ma way ma

I'm just makin' my way

Through the crowd

And I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you tonight

It's always times like these when I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong living in your precious memory

Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you…tonight.

Sorry for the loooong delay in updates. Thanks for reviewing though ;) XxX


	16. A Lifetime

**Hey everyone thank you all for updating ! I'm gonna be updating alot more in the next few days. You might as well "Call me butter cause I'm on a roll" - Love that quote! **

**Okay so heres the next part ! plz review**

**A Lifetime**

Paige entered the cave, which she had called home for the last thirteen years in search for the man she had looked up to and adored since she could remember.

Why had she never questioned her lost memories before? Was Kyle right, did Quillron put a curse over her? The thoughts were too much for Paige and she needed the truth now.

Paige walked along the long passageway towards the cave in which Quillron spent most of his time plotting new battles for Paige to fight. She never minded the battles; she never really got hurt in any of them. Quillron was clever, he knew exactly which enemies Paige could fight to help her powers grow stronger.

Paige pushed open the large wooden door leading into Quillron's layer. She remembered the first time she smelt the strong odour of brimstone and dust when she first arrived. The smell sent Paige some sort of flashback-

She could see herself as a small child huddled in the corner of the cave, cowering from a large figure, she remembered the fear that passed through her and she could feel a kind of longing, the longing to be with her sisters.

She was pulled out of her flashback by Quillron's voice booming in her ear.

"Paige! What is wrong? Is it your powers?" Quillron said, looking at Paige suspiciously.

Paige looked at Quillron for a moment as if seeing him for the first time.

"Paige?" Quillron asked again.

"What did you do to me?" Paige asked, her voice filled with ice.

Quillron's face fell. She had figured it out. As soon as the look of terror had appeared on his face, it disappeared, but not quickly enough for Paige to miss.

"What are you talking about my dear?" Quillron said coolly.

"Why can't I remember my life before I came here? The only memories I have are because you helped me re-visit them. Why can't I remember on my own?" Paige said, leaving out the part about her "dream".

Quillron paced around the room smugly.

"Paige my dear, you were only a child. I honestly don't blame you for doubting me but what person remembers that far back?"

Paige eyed the smug demon in front of her, how could she ever have trusted him.

"I would remember some parts of my childhood," Paige said determinedly.

"And so you have! Honestly Paige, after everything I have done for you. I've made you one of the most powerful forces alive." Quillron roared.

Paige looked at Quillron with disgust.

"You made me a fake. This is not who I am! I don't belong here." She yelled.

"Then who are you Paige? Where do you belong? With you're sisters?" Quillron laughed at the thought.

Paige's face stayed straight. "That's what I'm gonna find out."

With one final look at Quillron, she orbed out.

Quillron stared at the spot Paige last stood. Her orbs were not just black they were also blue. He was losing her.

"Looks like you lose." Came the voice of Kyle standing at the doorway smirking.

Quillron glared at the young man with sheer hatred.

"You put her up to this! Don't worry I'll get her back. Now where would she go? Oh, yes the Halliwell Manor." Quillron said sarcastically as he went to shimmer out.

Kyle's eyes widened. He couldn't let him get to Paige.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyle yelled as he threw himself onto Quillron.

Paige orbed into the Halliwell Manor making sure no one would notice her. She vaguely remembered parts of the old Victorian house.

Paige was not even sure why she had come here. She supposed she wanted to know exactly who she was.

She figured she had orbed into the basement, as it was very dark. As she turned to walk up the stairs she noticed the wall opposite covered in old photographs, as she stepped closer to get a better look she noticed that all the photographs were of herself and her sisters, she was in every one of them. The puzzling thing was, she looked so happy in them all. Paige couldn't resist and before she knew what she was doing she had taken one off of the wall and shoved it in her pocket.

Paige made her way up the stairs where she could hear the voices of her three sisters in a heated discussion.

Before she was about to climb the stairs and investigate what her sisters were discussing she was drawn towards a room at the end of the hall.

She entered the room and noticed that one side of the room looked lived in and one side looked untouched, she remembered now that she shared a room with Phoebe.

"They never changed it," Paige whispered to herself.

Before Paige could enter and look around her old room she heard a load groan coming from upstairs.

Paige activated her invisibility when she was climbing the stairs being careful not to be heard.

As she entered the attic, she saw Piper with her head in her hands, Prue looking exhausted while peering over the book of shadows and Phoebe sitting at the table concocting some sort of potion looking broken.

There was an intense feeling of emptiness in the room Paige noticed.

"Pheobes, you ok?" Piper asked her little sister sympathetically.

Phoebe looked up from her potion making to look into her sister's loving brown eyes.

"Are we gonna get her back?" Phoebe said sadly.

Piper looked a little shocked and Prue who looked as if she were about to collapse suddenly looked alert and exchanged a look with Piper.

"Sweetie, I'm not gonna give up and I'm sure you wont either. All we can do is try our best to get our baby sister back. You just gotta have faith okay." Prue said as she came towards Phoebe and rested her arm over her shoulders.

Phoebe looked at Prue then to Piper who offered her a supportive smile.

Phoebe nodded silently and walked out of the attic.

Paige pressed herself as tight against the wall as possible so Phoebe would not bump into her as she passed.

Prue and Piper looked at Phoebe leaving.

"She can't cope without Paige for any longer. Those two were inseparable when they were kids it's no wonder she misses her as much as us." Piper said sadly.

Paige took in what Piper said and subconsciously wrapped her fingers around the locket Phoebe had given her when she was younger.

A wave of sadness came over Paige as she decided to follow Phoebe down the attic stairs.

Phoebe walked into her room and sat on Paige's bed. She had never touched it, she didn't want to change it from the last time Paige had been asleep peacefully on the bed.

Something had died inside Phoebe; she had given up hope from getting Paige back from the dark side. She curled up on Paige's bed and her body wracked with sobs.

Paige watched from the doorway with tears in her eyes.

This was were she belonged.

**I think there will be about two more chapters and then I'm working on a new fic- Prue and Andy (with a twist)! xx**


	17. How Could This Happen To Me?

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

Paige watched from the doorway still undetected by her sobbing sister. She couldn't believe she had put them through all this. She had to destroy Quillron for all the pain he has caused.

She took one last look at her broken sister before orbing back to Quillron's layer.

Phoebe looked up from Paige's bed as she could feel a presence in the room; she turned around to look at the door to find a trail of bright blue orbs.

"Paige?" Phoebe called. She didn't even know what had caused her to call out her sister's name. Something just told her that Paige was nearby.

As Paige materialised in Quillron's cave she sensed straight away that something was terribly wrong.

She ran in the direction of Quillron's cave as something was pulling her like a magnetic pull in her chest. She ran as fast as she could down the long winding caverns until she reached the large wooden doors that were Quillron's layer.

Holding her breath, she pushed the doors open with great force and stepped into the dark room.

Her eyes were diverted to the centre of the room where Paige's heart felt as though it had been ripped from her body as she saw the form of Kyle laying on the hard floor not moving.

She raced over to him and threw herself onto her knees.

"No! Please Kyle, wake up! Don't leave me please. I love you." Paige cried.

Kyle still didn't move, she couldn't feel a pulse and he wasn't breathing.

"Oh dear, you finally admit that you love the poor guy and he's not even alive to hear it." Quillron said coming out from the shadows.

Paige's body stiffened. She turned around to look at the demon that had raised her.

"You murderer." Paige said with the utmost disgust.

Quillron faked a shocked expression "Moi?" He said then laughed in Paige's face.

"No Paige, I think you'll find that you're the murderer here. All those innocents." Quillron said walking up to Paige who was still cradling Kyle's body in her embrace.

"No! Stop it!" Paige cried.

"Screaming at you, pleading for their life. The life that you took from them Paige"

Paige rose to her feet and faced Quillron with her fists clenched.

"You killed them Paige, you took them away from their family, so don't start the guilt trip on me. You're family were better off without you, you're evil Paige!" Quillron said

"NO! " Paige screamed, throwing Quillron back with such force that he crashed through the wall on the opposite side of the cave.

Quillron emerged from the rubble unscathed, "You can't vanquish me Paige." Quillron said as he threw an energy ball towards Paige hitting her in the stomach creating a large wound. Paige didn't even flinch at the pain. She continued to stare at Quillron with such loath that it almost scared him.

Paige thought for a moment. Quillron was right she couldn't vanquish him… alone.

Paige concentrated on her three sisters at home,

"Blood to blood I summon thee

Blood to blood return to me"

'Please work' Paige screamed in her head as she shut her eyes.

When she opened them, Quillron was gone and she saw white lights starting to form, then the three figures of her sisters appeared in the middle of the room.

The three very confused sisters looked around their new surroundings, startled at the sudden change.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper asked too scared to move yet.

Phoebe and Prue just stared at the figure in front of them.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked stepping forward, only to be stopped by Prue.

"No Phoebe." Prue said shaking her head. "It's not safe."

"She's our sister." Phoebe said looking into Prue's eyes.

Prue looked at Paige and studied her for a moment then let go of Phoebe's arm.

Phoebe looked at Prue thanking her silently, then at Piper who seemed torn from running up and grabbing Paige and grabbing Phoebe out of the way.

None the less, she let Phoebe go.

Phoebe diverted her gaze from her two sister's to the sister she thought she had lost. Phoebe slowly approached her baby sister, not sure, what state of mind Paige was in. As Phoebe neared Paige, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Paige pushing Phoebe to the ground, Prue and Piper screaming. For a moment, Phoebe thought Paige was trying to hurt her but when she looked up and seen Paige being blasted with an energy ball she then understood Paige had saved her life.

Quillron stepped out into the open behind them.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all rushed over towards where Paige was lying on the ground struggling to catch her breath.

"Aww isn't this sweet, all the family back together. Well excuse me if I rip it apart again." Quillron laughed bouncing a fireball in his hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Prue yelled advancing towards the demon.

"Ah ah ah," Quillron warned Prue bouncing the fireball in one hand and shaking his finger at her.

Prue stopped a few feet away from Quillron, her eyes blazing.

"Ah finally the four charmed ones at my mercy. I've waited for this moment a long time haven't I Paige?" He asked a sick sadistic grin forming on his face.

Paige looked up from her position on the floor, Phoebe trying desperately to stop the bleeding coming from her stomach. Paige struggled to get up, Phoebe and Piper helping her stay stable, Prue came over to her sisters. Paige looked at Quillron with pure hatred before taking her sisters' hands and began to chant something she had not said in over 10 years. Her sisters joining in with her halfway through.

"The power of four forever more

The power of four forever more

The power of four forever more

The power of four forever more"

Quillron screamed out in pain before being engulfed in a large ball of flames.

The sisters all let out a breath they hadn't even realised they were holding in.

"Now that's a vanquish!" Paige said smiling at her sisters.

The four sisters looked at one another for a second before grabbing Paige and hugging her from every angle all laughing and crying at the same time.

"Let's go home; I don't wanna stay here _any_ longer!" Paige said laughing a little, then stopped due to the pain in her abdomen.

"Oh sweetie lets go get Leo to take a look at that before you lose any more blood." Piper said supporting Paige by her side.

The four sisters all held on to one another as Paige orbed them all out and back to the Halliwell Manor, leaving the empty and dark cavern for another demon to stumble across.


	18. Together Again

**Together Again**

A week had passed since Paige had returned to The Manor and the Halliwells couldn't be happier. Paige, although was still adjusting to her new life and reflecting on the old life she lived.

Killing innocents wasn't exactly something she was proud of. Deep down inside she hated what she had done; it was all she could think of. Her sisters had no idea Paige was still beating herself up about it as she had not mentioned it to any of them.

As Paige lay on her bed, the bed that was only touched once in the 13 years she was gone, she closed her eyes and saw the faces of all those she had murdered, she heard their last pleas of mercy. She couldn't take it, she broke down in a fit of hysterical cries, holding her pillow tight to her chest and letting the tears soak her bedcovers. She was an evil person, no matter what anyone said, she would always think of herself as a murderer.

As if on cue, Paige heard the familiar sound of orbs materialising into the space beside her bed.

"Leo, I'm sure you're intensions are good but I'm not up for talking at the moment" Paige said not turning round to meet her guest.

"Well that's too bad cos' I've been waiting to talk to you for a while now" came a voice Paige knew but not as her brother in law and whitelighter.

Paige slowly turned around not wanting to think that she had been imagining the voice. She turned around and came face to face with the love she thought she had lost.

"Kyle! You're alive!" Paige exclaimed throwing her arms around the man she had spent all week thinking about.

"Well not technically" Kyle replied hugging Paige back and taking in her warmth.

Paige pulled back, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"The elders gave me another chance, they made me a whitelighter again! " Kyle said smiling.

Paige's face fell, that meant she couldn't see him anymore.

"That's great." She said with a fake smile, the last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

"Isn't it? They said my work down 'there' deserved a reward." Kyle said beaming.

Paige smiled, she was happy that Kyle was a whitelighter it was his dream.

"Also, I came back to see how you're doing." Kyle said looking at Paige knowingly.

Paige looked at Kyle.

"I don't think I'm ever going to okay with the fact that I'm a murderer." Paige said sadly.

"Come on Paige, you couldn't help that, you were cursed, literally" Kyle said half heartedly causing Paige to smile.

Paige's smile quickly faded.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Paige whispered.

Kyle's smile faded. "I guess so, but don't worry Paige, I'll always be watching over you."

Paige wiped a stray tear from her cheek and nodded.

"I love you." Paige whimpered.

Kyle leaned forward and wiped a tear from Paige's soft cheek.

"I love you too, always." He said that as he leaned in and kissed Paige softly before orbing out.

Paige wiped her face and smiled at the thought of her new life with her sisters awaiting her downstairs.

She descended the stairs and was greeted by the sound of laughter from the kitchen. Smiling to herself, she entered the kitchen to investigate.

"Hey what's all the hilarity about?" Paige said walking into the laughter filled room.

As soon as she entered, though she was hit square in the face with some sort of goop.

Paige gasped in shock and the laughter in the room got even louder.

"What the hell is going on in here? And what is this?" Paige laughed wiping the food off her face.

"That, dear sister is Prue's attempt at cooking!" Piper said through laughter.

Phoebe walked over to her little sister and wiped some food off her face, smelled it then tasted it curiously, immediately regretted it.

"Oh my god that sucks" Phoebe said screwing her face up.

"Yea, any closer to my eyes and I think it might melt my eye-balls." Paige said causing all four, even Prue to laugh harder.

"Why are you cooking anyway? On the other hand, should I say what 'cos I really cant tell?" Paige said walking over to peer into the contents of Prue's bowl.

Prue pouted, "I was trying to make a cake"

"What for?" Paige asked.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all shared a grin before Phoebe grabbed Paige by the shoulders and leading her into the living room followed by her sisters.

"This!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"SURPRISE!" came a loud scream as Paige entered the living room.

Paige stared open mouthed at the 30 something faces in front of her in awe, some people she recognised, some she didn't.

"Oh my god!" Paige said hugging people who greeted her and began to mingle with the partygoers.

Hours later when everyone had left and Piper had finished franticly cleaning the remains the four sisters all sat down together in the living room.

"I still can't believe we're all together again." Prue said squeezing Paige tightly who was sitting next to her.

"Me either" Phoebe said smiling at the sight of all her sisters happy in one another's company.

"I can't believe you guys went to all this trouble," Paige said sleepily, her eyes threatening to close.

"For you Paigey baby, we'd walk a thousand miles." Piper said sitting on the other side of Phoebe.

Paige smiled then let the tiredness take over her as she drifted off to sleep.

All three sisters looked at Paige all lost in their own thoughts of thanks and love.

"Poor things exhausted from all the excitement." Prue said stroking Paige's hair.

"Yea I don't blame her. I'm exhausted from keeping that party a secret." Phoebe yawned leaning onto Piper for support.

Piper smiled and put her arm around her little sister who was just about to drift off also.

"Prue?" Piper said yawning.

"Yeah sweetie?" Prue answered.

"Sing us a song?" Piper asked sweetly.

Prue smiled. She knew exactly what song Piper meant.

"Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine dry your eyes

Rest your head, close to my heart

Never to part, baby of mine

Little one when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

Prue looked down at her sisters who had all fallen asleep and decided it was safe to stop singing, with not another thought Prue was fast asleep.

She never noticed the white lights behind her disappear to take the form of their mother Patty Halliwell.

Patty looked down at her four daughters all curled up together and continued from where Prue left off.

"From your head down to your toes

Your not much goodness knows

But you're so precious to me sweet as can be baby of mine

All of those people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes your not much goodness knows

But you're so precious to me sweet as can be

Baby of mine."

Patty wiped the tears from her cheek as she places a cover over her daughters giving each of them a gentle kiss on their head.

"Take care of each other. I love you all, blessed be." And with that, she disappeared , leaving all four girls together, to continue saving the world from evil and grow stronger with every battle.

Finally finished! Thank you everyone who reviewed and those who took the time to read my fanfic! it means a lot to me !


End file.
